Life In The Bones
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: Being the daughter of a forensic anthropologist and a Special Agent of the F.B.I isn't easy, but neither is having a brother who's F.B.I and threats looming all the time, threats that sometimes want her dead. Follow Christine Booth as she goes through her teenage years, finding love with someone close to her and dealing with an overprotective father. I don't own Bones, just love it
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Bones story, so bare with me. I won't be publishing every day, but I'll do it as much as I can. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I woke up to my alarm I was excited to be starting school again, even if I had only had a week off for spring break. Not because I liked school and the work – which I did of course because I am Temperance Brennan's daughter – but because I could spend a lot of time with my friends, including Mike A.K.A Michael Hodgins. Michael was my best friend, but he was also someone who pissed me off a lot, especially when he changed the password on my computer and I had to decode it. He was pure evil when he wanted to be.

I slipped out of my very expensive bed and looked around my room. All my stuff was expensive because only the best was good enough for me according to my mother. See I tried not to tell anyone who my mom was because she is a famous author and everyone treated me different when they knew. She thought it was a good thing, but I didn't. It was bad enough that the History teacher knew I was a descendent of John Wilkes Booth.

I made my way out of my room and went into the bathroom quickly, then once I was done I went straight back to my room to get ready to face the last stretch of sophomore year. I went in and went to my wardrobe. I stripped and pulled on socks, blue denim jeans and a purple ruffle top. I went over to my vanity and brushed my hair out, then I put it half up and half down. Dressed and ready I made my way downstairs, after I grabbed my purse and phone.

"Special Agent Booth speaking" I heard dad say and I knew my parents were probably being called out to another case. They were always so busy, but I knew their jobs were important. As important as my schooling was according to them. They both wanted me to make something out of myself, though dad said he did not want me to join the FBI like Parker had. He still wasn't happy about that and neither was Parkers mother Rebecca.

"Where? Okay, we'll be there soon" Dad finished just as I walked into the room.

"Morning mom, morning dad" I said as entered the kitchen. Dad was dressed in his suit and mom was sitting at the table, reading the paper. "You guys got a new case?" I asked as I went to the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice.

"Yes, so are you okay with getting to school on your own?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Of course I am dad. So what's going on?" I asked and he gave me his normal look. He didn't like me being involved in their professional life.

"Christine, I've already told you I'd rather you didn't get involved in our professions" Dad said and I rolled my eyes as I started to pour a glass of juice.

"Dad, stop being so overprotective! I'm probably going to see the body tonight anyway and it's not like I'm not used to it by now" I said. My father was way too overprotective. I was sixteen and I hadn't even been kissed by a guy yet, mainly because of my lovely father. Apparently he didn't want me dating until I was 22. That wasn't going to happen of course, but I preferred not to tell him that.

"She has a point Booth" Mom said and dad frowned at her, but he knew it was a losing battle. He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it.

"A body has been found at 787 N Oakland St Arlington. Cam wants us there right away" Dad said and I just stared at him.

"Then what are you still doing here. Go solve crime" I said with a smile and he kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you at the Jeffersonian this afternoon, just be careful on your way to school, please" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"When am I not careful" I said and I went and hugged mom.

"Enjoy school today" She said and I nodded, before I watched them both leave the house.

I sighed and grabbed an apple, then I made my way over to my bag. I had placed my laptop into it the night before, so now I could just leave. I didn't usually take my laptop to school, but since I was probably going to have homework tonight I wanted to get it done. I pulled on my backpack on and once I had my keys I made my way out the front door.

I made my way to the garage and once I had my bike out I shut it. Seriously, I couldn't wait to get my license. I mean I like riding, but still it was seriously annoying. I had gotten my learners a few days ago, but I had to wait a year before I could get my license. Michael already had his Provisional license, but since he was just over eight months older than me, that wasn't surprising.

I climbed on my bike, pulled on my helmet and started on my way to H.D. Woodson High School.

**Booth's Pov**

As we arrived at the crime scene Bones was still staring at me, which was starting to get on my nerves and worry me a bit. She only looked at me like this when she had something one her mind. I climbed out of my awesome SUV and Bones followed, putting on her gloves as she continued to stare at me.

"What's on your mind Bones?" I asked as we entered the house.

"You're being to overprotective of Christine, Booth" Bones stated and I stared at her.

"I'm her father, it's my job to be protective" I said, since it was. I loved Christine more than anything and she was my little girl. I never wanted to see her get hurt. That's why I hated it that she was always around us when we were working. I mean its bad enough Parker decided to follow my footsteps.

"So does that make me a bad mother for not being as protective" Bones asked and I looked at her in shook.

"What! Of course not! It's just that fathers are meant to be overprotective." I said just as we entered the crime scene. A decomposed body was lying on the bedroom carpet, surrounded by Angela, Cam and Hodgins, who all still worked at the Jeffersonian. I was extremely thankful Christine wasn't here.

"Talking about Christine huh" Hodgins said as he picked a bug off the corpse.

"Booth is still being too overprotective" Bones said before I could stop her. Still, after all these years, she felt the need to voice everything.

"Still?" Cam asked and I frowned at all of them.

"I am her father, I'm supposed to be protective" I said and Angela shook her head at me.

"You're the one who said you wanted her to have a good life Booth. Christine can't exactly do that if you don't let her. I mean we let Michael Vincent do what he wants, as long as it isn't illegal" Angela said and I had to bite my lip at the mention of the eldest Hodgins. Michael was an okay kid, but I didn't like the way he looked at my daughter sometimes. They got in to arguments and fights quite a bit, but they were all harmless. Still, I had a gut feeling that he liked her more than just a friend.

"But you're protective of Katherine" I protest, referring to the youngest Hodgins. She was only eleven and was still in Elementary school. If she ever came to the lab Angela made her sit down in her area and do art or schoolwork.

"Katherine is eleven years old. Of course we're protective of her, but when she's older we won't stop her from being a teen. I mean we've all done wild things and our kids are bound to do them too" Hodgins said and I seriously didn't want to think of Christine doing anything I had done.

"Okay, how about you just give me the description of our victim" I said and I grabbed out my pad and pen.

"The pelvic bone indicates a female who has never given birth. She was approximately in her late teens, early twenties. Her skull indicates Caucasian. She also has blunt force trauma to the back of her skull, along with injuries covering her entire body" Bones said and I wrote it all down.

"Time of death?" I asked and Hodgins picked up a bug with his tweezers.

"From the rate of insect activity, I'd say she died about 48 hours ago" Hodgins said and I wrote it down to.

"According to the owner he came home early this morning from a weekend conference and found her here." I said since I had been told over the phone.

"Well we'll have to get the body back to the lab to confirm cause of death" Cam said and I nodded.

"Okay, let's get this body back to the lab" I called out and the F.B.I guys nodded.

**Christine's Pov**

As I rode toward the bike rake I spotted my best friend Stacey standing there. When she spotted me she smiled and waved.

"Hey Christy" She called, using her nickname for me.

"Hey Stace" I called back as I rode over to the bike rake. I skidded to a stop and climbed off, then I pushed it in. I then grabbed my chair and wrapped it over the frame, through the wheel and around the rack. Bikes were a lot better now and I was glad.

"Hey, you were seriously flying right then. Does your dad know you ride like that?" Stacey asked as she came over to me and I stood up to give her a 'Are you serious look'.

"Yeah, then I asked him for a beer and he gave it to me" I said sarcastically and she started laughing. Everyone found it funny that I could be sarcastic, since my mom didn't really understand sarcasm.

"Yeah, I see your point. Michael's here by the way. I think he went to the basketball caught with Darius and Ford" She said and I shook my head.

"Michael and Darius have a serious bro-mance going on" I said. It was true. Darius and Michael had known each other since they were six and were best friends, though Michael said I was still number one in his books.

"Uh-huh. You know some people might think you're jealous" She said and I turned to stare at her.

"What are you on about?" I asked, since I was actually clueless.

"You and Michael! You have some serious chemistry going on" She said and I just stared at her like she was a crazy person, which was possible. "Oh come on, are you seriously saying you've never thought you and Michael can be more than friends?"

"Why does everyone think Michael and I like each other?" I demanded and she smiled.

"Because you two are always together and would make a really cute couple" Stacey said.

"Who makes a cute couple?" I heard Michael ask and I looked to see we were at the basketball court. Finn, Darius and Michael were staring at us. I had to admit Michael was pretty hot, I mean anyone with eyes could admit that. I mean with brown eyes and hair, he was really good looking, even when he was wearing jeans, a grey singlet and a white button shirt that was hanging open like he did now.

"Chris…. Ow" Stacey cried as I elbowed her. I did not need her telling Michael anything.

"None of your business Michael" I said as Stacey left to go over to Ford, while Michael threw Darius the ball and came over to me, a boyish, cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Chrisy, don't be that way" He said and I glared at him. I hated it when he called me that. I could deal with Chris, even if it was a boy name, but I hated that name.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and he smiled again.

"Fine CAB" He said and I groaned in annoyance. He just couldn't cut it out. I was kinda annoyed my parents hadn't thought of what my initials spelt. I mean I loved my name, but Michael knew Christine Angela Booth spelt C.A.B.

"You're so annoying, _Mikey_" I said and he shook his head before he actually picked me up, causing me to start laughing. He was a goofball and he annoyed the hell out of me at times, but we were still best friends and I loved him.

"Put me down you pain in the ass" I said, though I was laughing my head off.

"Why, when it's so much fun doing this" He said and I just shook my head before I made us both tumble to the ground, which caused us both to start laughing again. We were only willing to do this where we knew my dad wouldn't see, since he was so over protective and would read into it. Michael got up and pulled me up with him, a smile on his face.

"Michael, hurry up and kiss her before I lose the bet" Darius called and Michael and I stared at each other, then we looked at Darius.

"What bet?" Michael and I said in unison and Stacey smiled. Great, now I was in for it.

"Ford, Stacey, Anna and I made a bet at the start of the year. Anna thought you'd kiss before winter break. Stacey thought you'd kiss by spring break. I thought you'd kiss a week after spring break and Ford say's you'll kiss by the end of the year" Darius explained and I glared at the three of them, while I planned on having a word with Anna.

"You guys are twisted" Michael said as we started over to them.

"Say whatever you want, now let's get to class or we are going to be late" Darius said and we started off together. I had no idea why everyone thought Michael and I would be great together, but it was sort of annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is chapter two. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked out of History class I was extremely pissed off and annoyed. Apparently the History teacher really hates me because we were now doing an assignment on John Wilkes Booth, the man who assassinated President Lincoln. I knew my father was going to be seriously pissed when he found out.

"God Mr. Donavan hates you. I can't believe he's making everyone do an assignment on your family history" Ford said. He was still in trouble with me and he knew it.

"He's only doing it because Christine keeps correcting him in class." Stacey said and I knew it was the truth.

"He hates that I'm smarter than him" I stated and they nodded in agreement.

"You're the daughter of one of the smartest people around; of course you're going to be smarter than that idiot. You should ask for a different assignment" Stacey said and I shook my head.

"If I did that my mom would have a fit. My dad might not be pleased with the fact that I have to do this, but she wouldn't want her daughter backing down" I said and they both shook their heads.

"You have a hard life, definitely since a lot of people think you're weird because you see dead bodies" Ford said and I just shrugged.

"Don't really care. I have you guys, that's enough for me" I said and Stacey's face became mischievous.

"You also have Michael" She added and I gave her a disproving look, then I gave the same look at Ford as he started laughing.

"You all need to just stop. Michael and I are best friends and that is it." I said in frustration and Stacey held up her hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say Christine, but we can all tell there's more between the two of you. It's like there's a deep connection between the two of you" She said and I groaned.

"Do _not _start using psychology. I have to put up with it any time I see Sweets, I do not need to hear it from you" I said. Any time Sweets was around he tried to use psychology on me and I understood why my dad and mom used to get so annoyed. I mean I knew why he did it, since I was like family to him, but I kind of wish he'd stick to using it on his little twin's, Karen and Jamie. Their mother being Jessica Warren, a woman who had been an intern here, until Arastoo became the full time assistant of my mother. He was now married to Dr Saroyan and they actually had a little boy called Nolan.

"Be careful Stacey, she might use her martial arts skills on you" Ford said and it instantly reminded me that my parents still didn't know. See my dad didn't want me to be involved in any violence, but since I knew my life could possibly be in danger at some point I had been learning martial arts in secret. I knew the moment my dad found out though that I was definitely grounded.

"Would you be quite? I don't want anyone other than us knowing I actually do martial arts. If anyone else finds out they might tell my dad and then he's not going to be happy. One rule my dad made is that he doesn't want me fighting" I said and they both rolled their eyes.

"Coming from a guy who shoots people and kills them" Ford said and I shook my head.

"My dad doesn't like killing people, but he does to save other people's lives. I'm proud of him for saving people, that's all that really matters" I said as we made our way out of the school, out to the outside area. I spotted Michael, Darius and Anna sitting on the grass and we headed toward them. Michael was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Mike" I said and I shoved his off the seat with my head, causing him to hit the ground and the others to laugh.

"You're such a bully" He said in a childish voice and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, how was history?" Darius asked as we sat down, me on the grass and Stacey and Ford on the bench. I took off my bag and leant my back against the tree. The moment I had my legs crossed Michael laid his head on my lap. We had been doing this since we were kids, though usually I rested my head on his lap. I knew the others would read into it, but I didn't really care.

"We have to do a report on John Wilkes Booth" I said and Michael winced and looked up at me.

"Booth isn't going to be happy. Are you going to tell him?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Only if he asks, so maybe he won't have to know. Mr. Donovan only did it because he keeps messing up in class and I keep correcting him." I explained and Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when I do that either, the grumpy old basted" Michael said and I laughed as I started to move my hand through his short brown hair. It was just a habit for me to do that now.

"That's because you two are so smart. But seriously can you guys stand being around dead bodies all the time. I mean what's the worst murderers you guess's know of" Darius asked as I grabbed out my salad from my bag. I stopped when he said that and looked at him.

"Not the best conversation to have at lunch dude" Michael said and Darius shrugged.

"Well I want to know, so if the others don't they can cover their ears" Darius said and the others shrugged like it was no big deal. Well they weren't going to be thinking that in a moment.

"Okay, well there's a few criminals that were around before we were born and a bit after. There was Howard Epps, he targeted blonde women in their late teens and early 20s and killed them by bludgeoning them with a tire iron. Afterward, he tied the bodies' hands and feet together and buried them face down." I explained and the girls faces paled. See, this is why I hadn't wanted to tell them. "Would you like me to continue, because the rest are way worse?" I asked and all of them nodded.

"Next is Heather Taffet A.K.A the Gravedigger. She buried people alive, including my parents and Michaels dad. She wasn't caught for years. My parents caught Gormogon before her" I explained and Ford's face became one of realization.

"Wasn't he that cannibal?" Ford asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing pretty much explains what he did to his victims." I said and the girls shivered, while Ford put away his meat sandwich. I was really glad I was eating salad now. "Next is Jacob Broadsky. He was a sniper like my dad. He killed Heather Taffet and other criminals, working outside the law. He even tried to kill my dad, but in the end he killed an intern – or squintern as my dad called them – that was working that day. He was English and his name was Nigel-Vincent Murray, that's why Michael has the middle name Vincent" I explained.

"Your dad got him right?" Stacey asked and I nodded.

"Oh year, he got them. Weird thing is that the night Vincent died was the night I was conceived" I admitted and Anna looked at me in disbelief. I still found it totally weird, but I really couldn't complain.

"Seriously" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep! Now forgetting that, the next killer was Christopher Pelant. I am not telling you what he did since its way to horrible, worse than anything else. All you need to know is that he is the one who framed my mom for murder and made her go on the run with me for three months. He did worse things too, then my dad shot him and it was game over. There were more killers after him, like the Ghost Killer and the Phantom, but I won't tell you what they did" I explained and the girls shivered.

"Okay, I'm really glad my parents own a hardware store now" Stacey said and Anna, who is her twin sister nodded.

"Yeah, we're lucky the only thing we have to see is a hurt finger once in a while" Anna agreed and I just shook my head as I began to eat my lunch. I picked a piece of cheese out of my salad and dropped in into Michael's mouth, who caught it easily.

"And you guys wonder why we all think you _really _like each other" Darius said and Michael rolled his eyes.

"We've acted this way our entire lives guys, you saw us do this since we were kids" Michael said and the Anna smiled, her bright green eyes shining.I guess I better explain what my friends look like. The twins, Anna and Stacey, both have bright green eyes and black hair. Darius has blonde hair and brown eyes and Ford, Ford has ginger hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, but you two aren't kids anymore and the way you act now is more intimate" Anna stated and I just looked at all of them.

"None of you plan on dropping this, do you?" I asked.

"Nope!" They all said in unanimity and both Michael and I groaned.

"Oh come on, if we were talking about this logically, what would your mom say about you two if she thought the same thing as us" Stacey asked and I knew exactly what she'd say.

"She'd say that logically most close childhood friends that grow up together form an anthropological bond that can sometimes result in sexual feelings immerging between said friends, due to the fact that they can communicate with each other well due to the emotional bond children form in an act to make everlasting friends" I said, channeling my mother perfectly. "But that being said, it doesn't mean there is anything between Michael and me." I said with a little hesitation. I mean I wasn't like my mom, I could admit I had feelings for Michael that weren't those of a friend.

"I agree with Christine" Michael said, though he didn't sound so sure either, or maybe he just thought they still weren't going to believe us. Michael then turned to look at me with a weird look on his face. It's his creped out look. "I have to admit though. You sounded unerringly like Dr. Brennan than. It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I'd rather not tell her that. I'm not a scientist right now or an anthropologist. I am a normal teenager who likes spending time with her friends, singing, playing sport or dancing." I stated and I noticed Stacey giving me a pointed look.

"Speaking of normal, where do you two always sneak off too? Before spring break you were always missing the last two sessions after lunch." Stacey asked. Michael and I went to the hospital every Wednesday and spent time with the sick kids in the cancer ward. We sang with them or went on field trips. Our parents kept grounding us and asking us what was going on, but I didn't tell them, mainly because I thought that real charity was anonymous. That was something dad couldn't get mad at me about.

"Sorry guys, can't tell you that. Anyway, where's Layla and Kate?" I asked. Layla is an African- American descendent with black hair and brown eyes. Kate is Darius's girlfriend; she is a small rich girl who has brown hair and Olive-gold eyes. She was one of the nicest girls you can meet, which proves not all rich kids are brats.

"Layla is still camping at Patapsco Valley State Park with her family. She won't be back until next week" Stacey said.

"Kate's sick right now, but she'll be back in a few days" Darius said and I could see he wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, little Darius is missing his girlfriend" Ford teased Darius and Darius glared at him in anger.

"That's it, you are dead Matthew's" Darius said and Ford took off, which Darius quickly following after him. Ford was doing the right thing, since Darius was a quarter back. Then again Ford and Michael were on the football team too, so he had a fighting chance of getting away. When Michael had joined the football team I swear everyone's eyes had been close to popping out of their heads.

"I better go after those two before Darius tackles him" Michael said and he got up, then he was running. I followed after him with my eyes and I had to admit I smiled.

"Okay, you cannot tell me that you don't have feelings for him" Stacey said and I rolled my eyes at them.

"If I said maybe, would you guys leave me alone?" I asked and they both smiled.

"Nope" Stacey said.

"Ditto twin" Anna said and I moaned and just laid down on the grass. Seriously, I was glad I had awesome friends, but this was ridiculous. Ever since we had started high school they hadn't dropped this.

"You two are seriously annoying" I stated as a fact and a second later Stacey jumped so she was had her arms on my chest, which hurt a bit.

"We're your best friends, in our patriotic duty to torment you, definitely when it comes to guys" She said and I shook my head. I had to admit I love having friends, but sometimes when they really annoy me I kinda wish I was a loner like my mother had been in high school.

"Following that logic, I can pick on you about your feelings for Ford" I said and suddenly she was glaring at me in annoyance.

"She's got you there sis" Anna said and Stacey picked up a twig off the ground, throwing it at Anna, which made her fall backwards. She hit the ground and both Stacey and I started laughing. God it was good to have friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Booth's Pov**

As I walked into Angela's office with Bones I saw her standing in front of the new and improved Angelatron, the control screen in her hands.

"Angela, you said you got an I.D on the victim" I stated as I went over to her and she nodded, hitting the screen in her hands. A picture of a blonde woman came up on the screen.

"Her name is Maria Hudson, age twenty three. Her boyfriend, Kellan James reported her missing four days ago" Angela explained and I nodded.

"Okay, then I better find the victims parents and tell them their daughter has been murdered" I said, but Bones stopped me from leaving.

"Actually Booth, Angela wants to talk to you about Christine" Bones said and I stared at Angela, who had her hands on her hips.

"You know I get it already. I'm too overprotective of her and I need to cut it out" I said. Whenever they weren't talking to me about the case, they were talking to me about how I was too overprotective of my daughter.

"Booth, I want to show you something" Angela said and she tapped her pad again. Instantly a recoding came on of Christine and I running around the back yard together. She was only seven and she had a football in her arms.

**"Catch daddy"** She cried and she threw it at me. I caught it easily and smiled at her.

**"Good throw sweetheart, who taught you that?"** I said and she smiled.

**"You did daddy"** She replied and I smiled at the screen. She was such a sweet and innocent kid back then. Angela stopped it there and turned to look at me.

"Booth, Christine isn't this little girl anymore." Angela said and I turned to look at her. Her face was kind, but she also had that look that meant I needed to shut up and listen to her. She hadn't changed a bit. "Look, I know she means the world to you, but she's a teenager now. She's going to sneak out, go to parties and get drunk. She is going to continue to skip school when she wants to and she is _going _to end up getting a boyfriend" Angela said.

"Don't you think I know all that?" I said and she smiled.

"I know you do, but Booth the problem about being a parent is that we're afraid our kids are going to do the things we did in high school. I have to admit I'm afraid of what Michael will do, but the point is they aren't us. They won't make our mistakes, they'll make their own and that's how'll they'll learn" Angela explained and I knew she was right. Still, I never wanted to think of Christine doing the things I had in high school. That thought made me want to be sick. It was then Bones took my hand and I looked down at her.

"Booth, what Angela says is correct. Christine needs to make her own mistakes so she can evolve and grow. As a mother I don't want her to make mistakes because they may hurt her, but as an anthropologist I know making mistakes is an essential part of evolution" Bones said and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. I couldn't win against these two, especially when they double teamed me.

"So what your basically saying is that I need to just let her be free" I said and Angela smiled.

"Booth, she has your strength and free heart, while she also has Brennan's logic and sense of reality. It's the same for Michael. He has my free spirit and Hodgins logic. But despite all that they are still their own people and they are still teenagers. That will not change for a few years to come" Angela explained.

"I get it Angela" I said and I did. I was being stupid. I had protected Parker, but I hadn't over done it like I had been with Christine. I realized now that I had to let her just be a teenager, while still being her father.

"Good, now you better go inform this poor girls parents that their daughter is dead" She said and I nodded, then I looked down at Bones.

"Let's go Bones" I said and she nodded.

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I drove toward the Jeffersonian, I was immensely grateful he had ended up getting a very old Ute, which he spent a lot of time fixing up with his dad. My bike was strapped up in the back of the Ute and we were singing along to one of the songs on the radio. Funnily enough both Michael and I had really good singing voices, though we hadn't told our parents because we planned on surprising them one day soon. Also we had only realized about two months ago.

When the song ended Michael turned down the radio and turned to smile at me.

"So how's the butt?" He asked and I punched him in the arm, hard. He just had to be an arse about the fact that I had been knocked down when the girls had been playing volleyball, while he had been playing basketball like a pro. I had only fallen because the girl who had fallen into me wasn't very balanced.

"Fine smartass" I said and he smirked.

"I'm incredibly smart, but it has nothing to do with my ass" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, how pissed are you that the guys still think we should be dating?" Michael asked and I froze in my seat.

"I'm more annoyed then pissed. I'm not exactly annoyed that they think we should be dating, but I am annoyed that they went behind our backs and made a bet about how long it would take us to kiss" I explained.

"Still, it's kinda creepy. I mean they've all got bets on us, but I guess it serves them right. They've all basically lost it" Michael said and I shook my head.

"Technically no. Ford bet that we'd kiss by the end of the school year. I wonder what they actually bet though" I said and I really was trying to think.

"Who cares?! If we happened to end up kissing, we wouldn't be doing it in front of them" He said and I turned to stare at him, my expression amused. He looked sideways at me and his expression instantly became embarrassed. "I'm not saying we're going to, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Michael, I just wanted to see you blush" I smirked and he frowned. Still, I can't admit kissing him sounded bad. _Damn it, the girls were getting to me. _I mean I actually did like Michael, but they were forcing me to think about it.

"You're a cruel friend sometimes, you know that right?!" He said and I nodded.

"Of course I know that. So, what are you planning on doing for your art assignment" I asked and Michael smiled. Our assignment was to do a piece of artwork that was about our favorite animal.

"I'm going to do a…" He started, but since I knew him so well I was able to finish for him.

"Tiger" I said and he smiled at me.

"So what are you going to do? A dolphin or your dog Gretzky" Michael asked and I shrugged.

"I think it will be Gretzky, since he is my dog" I said and he nodded as he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking area. He stopped at the gate and the unwound his window as the guard came over.

"Oh hi kids, go right in" Barry the guard said and I smiled.

"Thanks Barry" I smiled as he opened the gate and he nodded as we drove in. None of the guards asked for our entry passes anymore, though that's because they knew both of us by heart. I mean we had basically grown up around here.

We drove through the car park and parked. We both grabbed our bags and made our way toward the front door. Normally Michael would have to pick up Katherine, but she was going to a friend's house tonight so he didn't have to. We showed our I.D cards to the guards as we entered the lab and after we passed the bone room we saw Angela, Cam and Hodgins standing the Autopsy room.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Michael called as we went over to them and they smiled at us, as well as Cam. I turned to look up at the forensic platform and saw Arastoo working over the new victim.

"Hey Arastoo" I called and he looked up at me, then he smiled and waved.

"How was school today?" Angela asked and Michael and I shared a look.

"It was interesting, that's for sure" I said and she smiled.

"Ah, what exactly happened?" She asked and Michael rubbed his neck.

"It seems our friends are just as bad as dad with the bets. Apparently they think Christine and I like each other and have bet how long it will take us to kiss" He said and all their faces became shocked, while I just blushed a deep red. He was evil for telling him that.

"I see" Angela said and she was looking between Michael and I.

"Um I'm going to my mom's office to study" I said and I quickly took off. I still had plans to kick Michael's ass for telling her that tomorrow, but for now I needed to get away from Angela's gaze. Angela had a thing for seeing things other people didn't.

I reached my mom's office and sat down on her couch, then I placed my backpack down. I opened it up and placed it on the table. I opened it up and then I just waited for it to load.

**Michael's Pov**

As Christine went to her mother's office I knew she was going to kill me in a few minutes, but oh well. I headed to the forensic platform with my parents and just watched.

Truth is I hadn't been so shocked that my friends had actually made the bet. Christine didn't know that I actually did have feelings for her, but Darius and Ford did. I had threatened to kill them though if they ever told her, so they hadn't told her. They knew I knew a lot about forensics, so they weren't willing to take the chance. I wasn't really going to hurt them, but I had known Christine for forever and I didn't want them telling.

It was because I knew Christine so well that I knew she was pissed as she stormed out of her mother's office, her eyes pinned on my face.

"What's wrong with Christine?" Cam asked as she noticed her face and I chuckled, causing them all to look at me.

"I think I know" I said with a smile.

**Christine's Pov**

As I typed in my password on my computer and hit enter I was confused when it said it was wrong. I typed my password again, which was Sunset since it was my favorite time of day, but still it said it was wrong. _What the hell was going on with this thing._ That's when it clicked. That little basted!

"Oh he is dead" I said and I slammed the screen shut, then I stormed out of my mom's office and glared at Michael. I saw Cam asked something and he smiled as he said something.

"MICHAEL VINCENT STACCOT HODGINS, I AM GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU" I yelled at him, which caused everyone to stare at me as I started toward the back of the platform. He started to back towards the stairs, a smile still in place.

"What, something wrong with your computer?" He asked causally and I saw Hodgins smile and I was sure he said 'that's my boy'."You know _bloody well_ what's wrong with your computer" I shouted at him.

"Next time put down a password I won't figure out" He smirked, but he kept moving backwards.

"How about I make it 'I kicked Michael's ass because he won't stop changing my password'" I snapped and he smiled.

"Oh come on, it's funny" He said and I shook my head.

"No, it was _funny_ the first two times, now it's just stupid. Now get your butt here and fix my computer, because I am sick of having to hack into my own computer because of _you_" I shouted and that's when he shot off.

"You have to catch me first" He shouted.

"Wait, no…" Cam started, but I sort of ignored her. I know it's her lab, but he would not stop this shit and I was sick and tired of it. So now I was going to _beat _some realization into him.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after him.

**Angela's Pov**

As Christine chased Michael around I couldn't help but smile. For years we had all watched those two grow up, yet no one seemed to notice that they were starting to fall in love with each other. I mean I knew I was the one with the eye for detail, but truthfully I hadn't even known until today. I mean I had known Michael was falling in love with Christine months ago, but it hadn't been until I saw Christine's face today that I had realized Christine shared his feelings. Only problem was that they were both too blind to see the truth. Really, it was like they were Booth and Brennan all over again.

"They really shouldn't be running around the lab" Cam stated and Hodgins smiled.

"Oh come on Dr. Saroyan, they're being careful." Hodgins said and I shook my head. I looked back to see Christine still chasing after Michael, though she wasn't close to him yet.

"She seems really frustrated. I don't think I've ever seen her get this angry about him changing her password, I mean he has done it a lot" Arastoo said and I smiled knowingly.

"She's just doing it because she was forced to realize something today" I said and they all looked at me in confusion.

"What?" Hodgins asked and I sighed. They were all so blind.

"Am I seriously the only one who has noticed?" I asked and they still seemed confused. "They are falling for each other!"

"Are you sure babe? I mean I knew Michael was falling for her, but I didn't think Christine was falling for him" Hodgins said.

"I didn't either, until I saw how red Christine's face got when Michael told us about the bet." I stated and Cam gave me a worried look.

"Do you think Booth and Brennan know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I think Booth suspects Michael has feelings for Christine, but I don't think they know about hers. She's just like Brennan, she can hide her emotions to an extent" I said.

"Well we better not tell Booth or Dr. Brennan what we know" Arastoo said and Hodgins looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if I remember correctly Booth threatened to shoot the last guy that tried to take Christine out on a date" Arastoo said and I knew he had a point.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I reached a table, both of us on separate sides.

"You know you're acting very passionate about this" He teased and I ran around the table, trying to get to him. He of course moved around to where I was.

"You want to know what the ultimate crime of passion is. It's _murder_!" I offered helpfully.

"Oh come on, it was funny" Michael said and I glared at him.

"No Michael, it was funny the first and second time. Slightly humorous the third and fifth time, but it is not even the tiniest bit funny now that you've done it TEN TIMES" I said to him and he just smirked.

"Well maybe if I didn't know you so well I wouldn't be able to figure out all your passwords" Michael said and I glared at him, which made him started running. "Your favorite flowers are orchids and white roses. Your favorite planet is Neptune because the roman god of the sea had the same name. Your favorite Greek god is Athena because she is the goddess of Wisdom and your favorite animals are Owls and Dolphins" He said. Wow, he really did know me.

"Hey, don't forget I know you just as well" I shouted as I ran after him, dodging past people as I did. "Your favorite animal is a tiger, your favorite planet is Pluto and your favorite Greek god is Hades because you are obviously part devil. You leave reapers and werewolves. All that concludes that I can hack into your computer, which is what I think I'll do" I said and I stopped running and headed for Angela's office.

"Hey, don't you dare!" Michael said and he came after me. The moment he reached me I flipped him to the ground, but unfortunately he was so quick that he pulled me with him. I hit the ground, but quickly rolled on top of him.

"You are really gullible, you know that right" I said as I smiled down at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"What's going on here?" I heard my mom ask and I looked up to see her, dad and Ms. Caroline Julian standing there. Caroline had a smile on her face, even though she was a lot older now. My dad had a not so happy look on his face, but I didn't exactly care.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Doesn't look like nothing Cherie" Caroline said as I got off Michael. Michael pushed himself up and came to stand beside me.

"Ms. Julian, what are you doing here?" I asked as a diversion tactic.

"That murder victim up there was a witness in a murder trail two weeks ago" Mom said and now I understood why Caroline was here.

"How was school?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"It was fine. We got an art assignment and a history assignment on…" I trailed off at the end because I knew he wasn't going to like it.

"On what? Why did you stop Christine?" Mom asked and I bit my lip and looked sideways at Michael. He looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off. My dad was a loving man and he didn't hate many things, but he hated it when people brought up the darkest part of our families past.

"We're doing a report on John Wilkes Booth" I said and I saw dad's face become annoyed. That look right there is why I didn't want to tell him. He was extremely touchy about this subject. I had a feeling that what John Booth did is why Dad, Uncle Jared, Grandpa and dad's pops had decided to serve their country in some way.

"Does your history teacher know he's your ancestor?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's doing this because I'm smarter than him." I said, then I noticed dad was going to protest so I continued. "And yes dad I'm doing the assignment. I know you hate it when people bring that fact up, but it's a fact of life dad. A member of our family screwed up and did something extremely bad, we just have to deal with it" I said.

"That's what I like to see, a young girl with a good attitude" Caroline said and then she walked past me. It was still weird knowing that she had actually blackmailed my mother into kissing my father one Christmas because she was feeling puckish and mom wanted a trailer for Grandpa Max and Uncle Russ.

"We should have sent you to a privet school" Dad said and I shook my head.

"Dad, I didn't want to go to a privet school. I know both of you want the best for me, but I like public school and that's were all my friends are. Plus I wanted to go to school with Michael and he went to public school, so I really don't regret it." I explained. It was then I remembered Michael and I turned to face him, which made him look right at me. "Now you, go fix my computer" I demanded.

"Make me!" He said and I shrugged. I grabbed his ear and smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay then" I said and I started dragging him through the lab by his ear. We were near the front door, so it was a pretty long walk for someone whose ear was being basically ripped off.

"Ow, Christine let go. That bloody hurts" Michael complained as I kept dragging him. He wasn't willing to hit me to get me off him. He knew I'd hit him right back.

"You said 'Make me'" I stated as I dragged him into mom's office and pushed him down on the couch. "Now fix it" I said.

"You can be a very cruel best friend" He stated as he opened my laptop and I sat down on the arm of the chair, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"I know, but you love me anyway" I smiled and he looked up at me, a smile of his own in place.

"Yes, I certainly do" He said and then he went back to unlocking my computer as I watched him.

**Angela's Pov**

As I watched Michael and Christine in Brennan's office as I was on my way to Hodgins I noticed Michael snake his arm around Christine's waist as she casually played with his hair. I had an amazing eye for detail, but apparently I was too blind to notice the extent of my son's affections or the fact that Christine shared them. I mean it was obvious to me now as I watched them together, laughing and mucking around. They were both sixteen and they were _obviously in love_.

"You really weren't kidding, were you Angie?!" Hodgins stated as he came up behind me. I turned to look at him and noticed he was looking into Bren's office too. I was thankful Booth and Brennan had decided to go interview the victims boyfriend, otherwise we'd have to explain the fact that we were beyond convinced they were in love at such a young age.

"No Hodgie, I wasn't. Our little boy is all grown up and in love with Booth and Brennan's little girl. I mean look at em', isn't it obvious" I said and he shook his head.

"How do you think Booth's going to take it if they actually get together?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Booth is an overprotective dad, but I don't think he'll have a problem with Michael dating Christine if they actually wake up and realize they love each other" I said and Hodgins gave me a disbelieving look.

"You sure about that babe. When Christine was asked to the Halloween party this school year Booth threatened to shoot the guy and he took off running" He said.

"I remember. Christine had been furious at him. But Michael isn't just some boy from her school. He knows her better than anyone" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"I should make a bet on when they'll get together" Hodgins said and I shook my head as I smiled.

"What do you think Booth will do if he finds out that you're betting on when our kids will become a couple? Plus Christine and Michael Vincent won't be happy that someone else is making a bet on them" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"Good point. Now I better get these fibers I found on the victim to Cam" Hodgins said and he kissed my cheek, then he took off to the Autopsy room.

I looked at Christine and Michael again, then I started to my office so I could use the Angelatron to work out what was on the piece of paper we had found on the victim.

**Christine's Pov**

As I got home I was tired. I had ended up staying at the lab until late, but on the plus side my history assignment was already completed and I had gotten to have Chinese for dinner with Michael. I had also noticed that the victim had had hemorrhagic staining on her Phalanges, which meant her fingers had been taken off before she died, which meant she had been tortured before she had died. I took my bike off the back of Michael's truck with his help and then I put in the garage.

"Hey, since I don't have to watch Katherine tonight or take her to school tomorrow, do you want me to pick you up?" Michael asked as he led me to my door and I smiled at him.

"I would love that, thanks" I said and then I unlocked the door. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something? It is still pretty early" I said and he nodded.

"Why not" He said and we went inside together. I hung my jacket up on the hook, then I dumped my bag.

"You choose a movie while I make some popcorn" I said and he nodded. I went into the kitchen and went through the cupboards. I grabbed out a bag of popcorn, opened the cover and then I threw the bag into the microwave.

"Christine, how about we watch the Expendables 3" Michael said and I shook my head at him.

"We have seen that a million times since it came out all those years ago, but put it on. It's still an awesome movie" I said and Michael chuckled as he put it in the T.V. I poured us two cokes, put the bottle away and then I grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave.

"I'm surprised your dad even has action and shooting movies. I mean doesn't he see enough of this stuff every day" Michael said as I poured our popcorn into a bowl and I shrugged as I threw the bag into the bin.

"Hey, I like them and that's all that matters. Plus these movies aren't real. They could be, but they aren't" I said just as Michael came in and grabbed the drinks while I put salt on the popcorn. I took the popcorn into the lounge and placed it on the table, then I looked down at Michael who had the remote and was waiting for me to sit with him.

"What you waiting for Chris, an invitation? Come sit with me already" He said and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed to popcorn and sat down beside him, which automatically made him pull me closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He hit play on the movie and then he took a handful of popcorn.

We sat there eating popcorn and watching the movie for hours on end, until we ended up drifting off together.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5 - Authors note

**Authors Note**

**I would just like to make a note that I am extremely grateful to all my follows and that I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. I would also like to note that I am changing some of the chapters to make Christine sixteen instead of fifteen, due to the fact that spring break is usually in the middle of April and Christine is born on the second according to the show.**

**Still, I plan to continue focusing on writing this story and I really appreciate every review I get. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine's Pov**

As I heard a loud ringing I slowly started to wake up, only to realize that I was lying on my parents couch with Michael and it was morning, which meant we had basically slept together all night long. My head was resting on Michael's shoulder and his head was resting on mine, while his arms were securely wrapped around my waist. I slowly sat up as I unwound Michael's arms from my waist and he shifted behind me.

"I don't want to get up for school" Michael mumbled in a whiny sleep voice and I turned to look at him. His head was now against the back of the couch and he actually looked pretty cute right now. His eyes were softly closed and his mouth was in a small smile. It was going to be a real shame to wake him without taking a picture.

"Michael, get up" I said softly, shaking his shoulder carefully before I got up and ran over to the phone. I had no idea who was calling or what time it was, but I seriously hoped it wasn't so late that we had both missed school. If that happened we were both in trouble.

"Hello" I said as I answered and I looked over at Michael to see him stirring, which ultimately made him fall off the couch and hit the ground. I literally had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter coming out.

**"Christine, its Angela. Is Michael at your house, because we went home at four this morning and he wasn't there?"** Angela asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We were watching a movie together and we sort of fell to sleep on the couch." I said, which made Michael look at me from his place on the lounge room floor.

**"You and Michael slept on the couch together all night long?"** Angela asked, even though it didn't really sound like a question, and I could hear the suggestive tone in her voice. I rolled my arms and Michael smiled from the floor and mouthed 'mom'. I nodded and he shook his head as he got up.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked and Michael tried not to laugh at my pathetic diversion tactic. I had to admit it was pretty bad, but my brain wasn't working properly yet. I would need a coffee or something to keep awake today.

**"It's seven sweetie, which means Michael and you will have to leg it if you want to make it to school. But when you get in here we will be having a little talk"** Angela said and I bit my lip. Okay, Michael and I were avoiding the Jeffersonian at all cost today. I did not need Angela reading into things like our friends already were, but then again I had a feeling it was too late for that

"Okay, goodbye Angela" I said.

**"Goodbye sweetie"** She said and she hung up. I placed the phone down and turned to look at Michael.

"We are _so _not going to the Jeffersonian tonight_._" I stated and he smiled.

"Let me guess, my mother is reading into our little situation" He said and I nodded. I was starting to think that maybe I was missing something, because obviously everyone thought something was going on between Michael and I.

"Yes, so I'd rather not be interrogated by your mother tonight. Now we have to motor or we are going to be seriously late" I said. I unfortunately had no time for a shower, but I would just have to deal with that. I raced upstairs and quickly got changed into a flowing white top, black jeans and boots. I then brushed my hair up and put it in a bun. I raced back down stairs and ran into the kitchen, where a quickly grabbed an already made salad and bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Who are you, superwoman?" Michael asked as I raced over to my bag and put my lunch inside.

"Close enough, now let's get to your house so you can get changed. If you turn up to school in that I don't even want to know what our friends will think" I said as I walked toward my front door.

"Neither do I, especially since you've only been sixteen for a few weeks" Michael said and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my hand and looked at the family ring my mother had passed onto me when I had turned sixteen. She hadn't gotten it on her sixteenth birthday because my grandmother, who's name I had inherited, had been on the run at that time, but she still knew it was a tradition in our family. My sixteenth birthday had been fantastic and I still had the necklace Michael had given me hanging around my neck. It was a silver butterfly with red gems in it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and your turning seventeen on the 19th of August, which isn't for about four months since it's only the 25th of April now." I said.

"You just hate it because I am older than you" He stated as I pulled the front door shut and I shook my head as I looked the door.

"I don't hate that you're older than me. I actually love it, because it means you can drive us to and from school" I said and Michael rolled his eyes as he went to his car.

"Well we'll have to pick Katherine up tonight, so we'll have to take her to a playground or something" Michael said and I shrugged.

"I can deal with that" I said as I climbed into the car. "We can take her to the Royal diner afterwards too" I added as he climbed in.

"I can't believe that thing still exists, as in same name and all. I mean our parents were going there even before we were born" Michael said and I nodded.

"Hey, what about the Founding Fathers, that's still around." I added helpfully.

"Yeah, and our parents still go there. So much for evolving" Michael said and I let out a laugh as we started towards Michael's.

**Booth's Pov **

As I walked into the bone room and saw Bones standing there looking at the skull of the victim, I was trying to decide whether or not I should call Christine. The overprotective part of me was telling me to call her and make sure she was okay, while the cool dad part of me was telling me that she was a teenager and that I had to trust her.

"Booth, your hovering is distracting me." Bones said and I shifted.

"Sorry Bones, I'm just thinking that maybe I should call Christine" I said.

"No need Booth, I just spoke to her" Angela said as she walked into the room, her tablet in hand.

"Why did you need to speak to Christine?" Bones asked and Angela smiled.

"I was looking for Michael. When Hodgins and I went home to change last night he wasn't there, so I called Christine" Angela said and I raised my eye brow. Michael had been at our house _all night_ with Christine. I couldn't exactly say I was happy about that. I mean I know he's a respectable boy, but they were still both _hormonal _teenagers, no matter what. The thought of that made me want to be sick. I mean thinking of my little girl ever not being my little girl made me want to shot myself.

"Michael was at our house all night?" I asked for confirmation.

"_Apparently_ they both decided to watch a movie last night and fell to sleep on the couch" Angela said and Bones looked up from the skull.

"Do you think they were really dealing with their hormonal urges?" Bones asked and I looked at her in shock. Honestly, I was going to have a hard attack if she kept referring to Christine like that. I mean she was our little girl.

"Bones, that is our daughter you're referring to" I stated and she looked at me blankly, like she didn't get the point. It was right then that Arastoo decided to enter the room, though he stopped when he saw my tense position.

"I know that, but it's a fact that teenagers have uncontrollable hormones and most of the time they rely on someone close to them to…" Bones stated but I cut her off.

"Stop Bones, just stop before you give me a hard attack" I said, because I could not hear this. I turned to Angela and hoped she had come here for a reason. "What have you found Angela?" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks to the measurements from Arastoo I was able to recreate the attack, which showed me that the victim was hit with a square based object at a 67 degree angle" Angela explained and I was thankful for it. I never needed to hear Bones talk about our daughter like that again; otherwise I was _going _to have a heart attack.

**Michael's Pov **

As I went into my bedroom I shut the door quickly behind me, leaving Christine in the lounge room. I was starting to think I wasn't going to be able to hide my real feelings from Christine much longer. I mean I knew my buds would keep their mouths shut about the trust and would pretend I had told them nothing, despite the fact that they had made that stupid bet. My mother though, that was another story. She had a really good eye and if she thought something was going on, then there was no stopping her.

She had always told me that I should just own up and admit whatever I was feeling, definitely if it came to a girl I really liked, but unfortunately Christine had inherited one of her mother's most annoying traits. Her emotions were not exactly easy to read. I mean it was easier for me than most people because we had basically shared a crib together, but I still didn't know if she felt as strongly about me as I did her. I sort of felt like a love sick fool right now. When she had said 'I know, but you love me anyway' when I had fixed her computer yesterday, I had meant what I said when I said 'Yes, I certainly do'. I knew all too well that I was still a teenager, but sometimes you couldn't help who you fell for or at what age it happened.

I went over to my wardrobe and changed into black jeans, a red singlet and a black button up shirt that sat open, then I went back out to Christine, who was just sitting there on the couch. She was extremely beautiful, with her flowing blonde brown hair and her bright blue eyes that shined like stars. She noticed my gaze and looked up at me with the shy smile of hers that I loved so much.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, her eyes shining with confusion. I gave her a cocky smirk and walked over to her.

"An alien from another planet" I said, though the only planet she could be from is Venus, since that is the name of Aphrodite's Roman form. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You sounded like your dad right then" She said as she watched me grab some lunch out of the cupboard and I laughed.

"Oh I know, but at least I don't talk about conspiracies" I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, your dad goes a bit overboard with that at times" Christine said.

"I have some wacky parents, that's for sure. Kinda makes me love them even more though" I said as I put my backpack on my back and wrapped my arm around Christine's shoulder, which she let me do. I was seriously afraid of the day I told Christine that I had feelings for her and that I had for a long time, because if she didn't share them she was going to kick my ass for not telling her sooner. I mean I was just as good at fighting as she was, though she was definitely better than me, but she scared me sometimes.

"Same here. Our parents might have extremely weird and gross jobs, but at least our lives will never be boring" Christine said as we walked out of the house together. She was right of course, but my life would never be boring if I had my awesome best friend by my side, which was of course her.

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I arrived at school, having gotten breakfast on the way, we found our friends waiting for us.

"Hey, you guys are later than usual" Darius stated as we climbed out of Michael's Ute.

"Yeah, we both slept in" Michael stated and Stacy's eyes became wondering.

"Wait, so both of you were in different houses and different beds, yet you both slept in" Stacy said and that made everyone's expressions become wondering.

"If you all must know, we fell to sleep on my couch together while watching a movie" I said and I saw a look pass between Michael, Ford and Darius. I was going to have to ask Michael about what was going on, because I was obviously missing something.

"So you two basically slept together all night" Anna said and that's exactly when the bell rang and Michael took my hand.

"Hey, look at that. Time for class, bye guys" He said and he dragged me away from them, which I was thankful for. Now I had time to ask him what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on between you, Darius and Ford" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing really, now let's get to Calculus" He said and I dropped it as we walked to class together. I saw no point in pushing the subject if he didn't want to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's Pov**

As we arrived at Katherine's school I couldn't help but smile. When I had handed my assignment to Mr. Donovan only a day after he had given it out, let's just say I have never seen him turn so red since I had met him. Apparently it wasn't only because I had practically shoved his ridiculous assignment in his face. Apparently dad had told Dr. Sweets about what my teacher had done and Sweets had talked to the school board. Mr. Donovan was probably going to be fired, which meant I was going to have a talk with Sweets when I saw him next.

Another plus was that our friends were spewing because we were practically ignoring them for the moment. They had tried to talk to us, but we just pretended they hadn't existed. In the end they had promised not to say anything about how Michael and I should be together, according to them anyway. When I thought about it, I didn't think they were so wrong. I mean I didn't know about Mick, but I was pretty sure I was falling for him.

"There's Katherine" Michael said and I looked up to see Katherine running toward the car, a bright smile on her face. I had to admit she was one of the happiest kids I knew. I was kinda thankful this Ute had more than two seats. I guess that's what you get when you buy a double cab triton Mitsubishi. Katherine opened the back door and climbed in quickly.

"Hi Mickey, hi Christine" Katherine said brightly and I turned to smile at her. Katherine had her dads blue eyes and curly long hair. Michael leant back into the back and ruffled her hair, causing her to try and push his hand away. "Michael, cut it out" She complained.

"Sorry, can't do that sis, now would you like to go to the park and then the diner first, or go straight to the Jeffersonian" Michael asked and Katherine's face lit up. Typical Katherine, she loved the park more than anything in this world.

"Park and diner" She said and Michael and I smiled at each other as he pulled out of the car park.

"So Ladybug, how was school?" Michael asked, using the nickname Hodgins had given her before she was born and had just kept using it.

"It was great, but I wish I was in high school with you two" She said and I shook my head.

"Trust me Kat; you really don't want to be in high school yet. Enjoy Elementary school, they classes are way more fun" I said with a smile.

We arrived at a big park not much later and she was going before Michael and I could even get out of the car. I grabbed the basketball out of the backseat and followed Michael as we went over to the small basketball court, which was empty right now.

"Seriously, Kat really likes the park" Michael said and I looked over to see Katherine already on a swing, which was not too far from the court.

"Yeah she does, now prepare to lose" I said and I started running across the court, bouncing the ball as I did. I reached the basket and threw the ball up, getting it in the net easily. Michael caught it and smiled.

"Huh, not bad, but not as good as me" He said and he threw it up over his head, getting it in. He was a damn good basketball player, which was obvious since when it wasn't football season, Michael was playing basketball. Me, I was more of a soccer, basketball and gymnastics girl. Plus dance, but we sort of both did that, not that our parents knew that either. Really, we hadn't told them a lot of things.

"Smartass" I said and he gave me his trade mark cocky grin. I snatched the ball off him and started dribbling it, making sure to keep it away from him.

**Angela's Pov**

As I worked on my new painting since there was nothing I could help with on the case right now, I waited for the kids to show up. I wanted to see my daughter, but I also wanted to have a talk with my goddaughter. It was then that Hodgins walked into the room, his phone in hand.

"I think Michael and Christine are trying to avoid us" Hodgins said and he handed me the phone. I placed down my pallet and brush and looked at the message that was lit up on the screen.

_Have taken Katherine to the park and then we're going to go get something to eat, be at the Jeffersonian. Michael_

"I think you scared them off babe" Hodgins said and I handed him back the phone.

"It's like Booth and Brennan all over again. They both have feelings for each other, but they won't admit it" I said. I did not want a repeat of Booth and Brennan again, but then if they had got together earlier Christine probably wouldn't have been born when she had.

"Maybe they're both just scared Angie. I mean they're just teenagers. Maybe they are afraid their feelings may change later on and they don't want to risk their friendship" Hodgins said and I knew he was right, but I could tell it was real between them. They were falling in love.

"I get that Jack, but tell me you don't see how much they care about each other" I said and Hodgins smiled as he lent down and kissed me.

"I see it Angela, but I don't think they can yet. They know their feelings, but they don't know each other's. We just have to let them realize their feelings on their own, we can't interfere." He said.

"I know, now you should get back to work. Booth and Caroline want this case solved as quickly as possible" I said and he gave me one more kiss before he left.

**Christine's Pov**

As we sat in the diner together I smiled as Katherine drank her very big strawberry milkshake. She was having chips and nuggets, while both Michael and I were having Burgers, fries and cokes.

"Michael, are you and Christine dating?" Katherine asked suddenly and I looked at her in shock as I dropped the chip I was going to eat back onto my plate. Michael was giving her a similar look, but his was closer to a 'why does my eleven year old sister think I'm dating Christine'. I was wondering the same thing.

"Kat, where did that come from?" Michael asked and Katherine shrugged.

"Lana told me that her big brother Ford said something about the two of you dating" Katherine said casually and I shared a look with Michael. We were both going to kick Ford's arse tomorrow, that was for bloody sure. "So are you?"

"No Kat, Christine and I aren't dating" Michael said and Katherine gave us a confused look.

"Then why did Ford say you were?" Katherine asked.

"Because he's an idiot" I offered helpfully as I went back to eating my food. I couldn't believe that even Katherine thought we were together.

"Maybe he just thought you were because he thinks you two are cute together" Katherine suggested and Michael groaned.

"Katherine, I have mom on my case already, I don't need my little sister to join in and tag-team me" Michael said and Katherine smiled.

"Okay, now can we go to the Jeffersonian, I want to see mom and dad" Katherine said and I nodded, placing money on the table for the food along with Michael.

"Lets go" Michael said and he got up with Katherine, while I trailed behind as I wrote a TXT to Ford.

_Christine - We're having a talk tomorrow about a VERY important matter, the matter being how much trouble you're in with Michael and me._

I held my phone in my hand and followed after Michael and Katherine. I climbed into the passenger side seat and my phone went off right then.

_Ford - Why, what the hell have I done to piss you two off_

I shook my head at the message and started hitting the letters

_Christine - You'll find out tomorrow, just be warned_

"Did you just warn Ford that I'm going to kick his ass?" Michael asked and I nodded. Katherine didn't notice because she was listening to music and play a game on her touch pad.

"Yep" I smiled and he shook his head as he focused on driving. We arrived at the Jeffersonian at no time and Katherine ran to instantly find Angela, while I headed to the Bone room since I saw Dr. Sweets and dad in there with mom.

"Hey dad, hey Sweets" I greeted as I walked into the bone room and he turned to look at me.

"Why do you call me Sweets instead of Lance like you used to?" He asked and I smiled. Yay, now I could put my dad in an awkward position.

"Dad told me to do it because it annoys you" I said and Sweets turned to give dad an accusing look, while dad leaned closer to me.

"That was supposed to be our little secret" He said, covering his mouth as he did so Dr. Sweets didn't see. I just shrugged of course and gave him my most innocent look.

"You really told her to do that?" Sweets asked and he didn't look surprised.

"Not exactly" Dad said and I gave him an accusing look. He was not going to make me look like a liar. "Okay yes, I told her to do that"

"You're unbelievable sometimes" Sweets said and now I gave him the accusing look, as well as my dad, which made them both look at me in concern. I pushed dad so he was standing beside Dr. Sweets and looked in between both of them.

"Speaking of unbelievable, did you two seriously go to the school board and report my history teacher so he would get fired?" I demanded and Sweets shook his head.

"No, I simply informed your school that your teacher was abusing his power as a teacher and assigning you an assignment that was inappropriate, simply due to the fact that he was jealous of your intelligence" Sweets said and I glared at him.

"Okay, I'm going to make this clear. You do not interfere in my life unless I come to you personally. I was fine with doing the assignment and I already handed it in, which is when I confronted my teacher _myself" _I said and he nodded, so then I looked at my dad. "And you. You may be my dad, but that doesn't give you a right to go complain to Sweets behind my back. It was _my _assignment, not _yours, _so you had no right to tell him" I said.

"Yeah, I got that Christine. But I never actually told Sweets to go to the school board" Dad said, defending himself quite well.

"Well then you're excused" I said simply and he smiled at me.

"What was your teachers face like when you handed him the assignment a day after he gave it to you?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"He went red in the face. He thought I wasn't going to do it, which meant he would have been able to fail me. I told him that there was nothing he could do that would cause me to fail" I said and dad smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"That's my girl, proving no one can take you down" Dad said and I smiled. I really did love my dad, but I still wasn't going to tell him about my feelings for Michael. That was way too weird and I didn't want to talk to mom about it because she'd just start being scientific about it. It was right then that Michael came into the room and I saw dad give him an odd look.

"Hey can I borrow Christine? I need help on my English assignment" Michael asked and I pulled away from dad.

"No problem" Dad said and Michael and I left to go to do his assignment, as well as mine.

* * *

**Hey Everyone. I would like to give thanks to everyone has reviewed because it motivates me to keep putting this up as fast as I can. The same goes to all my followers and everyone who has made my story a favorite of theirs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

It was now Wednesday morning and Michael and I were now at school. We'd be skipping the last two classes of school because we were going to the hospital today, but first we had to deal with Ford. Michael and I headed towards our friends they didn't notice us, which meant Michael was able to grab Ford in a head lock and start giving him a knuckle rub. Ford tried to get out of Michael's hold, but Michael was a lot stronger.

"Ow, fuck dude, what the hell?" Ford shouted as he ripped away from Michael.

"Because of you I know have my _eleven _year old _sister _asking me if Christine and I are dating. She's _eleven _you idiot" Michael shouted at him and I watched as Darius, Stacey and Anna came to my side, smiles on their faces.

"How the hell is that my fault?" Ford demanded.

"What did you tell Lana?" I asked and Ford's face was confused for only a moment, but then it filled with realization and he looked back at Michael.

"Dude, I swear I told her not to tell Kat about my crazy idea that you and Chris here should be together" Ford said and I went over to him, slapping him upside the head.

"She's ten Ford, ten year olds don't exactly know how to keep secrets. That's kinda why Michael's parents don't let Katherine near dead bodies, because she'd just go and tell everyone at her school every _single _detail" I stated. I mean come on; everyone knew kids don't have a word filter.

"Yeah, well I'm obviously not as smart as you two. Then again, maybe Katherine is just as intelligent as you two and can tell that you two…" Ford didn't get to finish because Stacey went up behind him and hit him extremely hard across the head.

"We made a deal moron. No more talking about that subject, now class time" Stacey said and she dragged Ford away, Anna quickly following after her.

"Christine, can you excuse us for a moment. I need to have a word with my boy here" Darius said as he wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Sure" I said and I went to sit on a lunch bench as they walked out of hearing distance. I had a feeling Darius knew something I didn't, but I guessed it was some sort of boy secret. Those are the sort of secrets girls didn't want to know.

**Michael's Pov **

The moment we were out of hearing distance Darius pulled me to a stop. I already knew what this talk was about.

"Dude, you seriously need to grow a set and tell her the truth" Darius said and I looked over at Christine. She wasn't watching us anymore; she was now leaning back on her arms while her face was bent toward the sky. She had a bright smile on her face as the sun made her skin glow like an angels.

"I can't" I said simply and he pulled me back so I was looking at him instead.

"Okay, I'm about to sound like a fricken girl when I say this, but I guess that's what happens when you date Kate" Darius said and I laughed inwardly. Kate was a great girl, but she is a love fanatic. "Look dude, I get that you and Christine have been friends forever, longer than even us, but you can't keep pretending that you don't dig her"

"Don't say it that way" I complained. I mean his words were true, but saying that I dig Christine just sounded wrong to me.

"Dude, I see you when you know no one is looking. You can't take your eyes off that girl and I can't blame you. She is a smoking hot girl, so I suggest you hurry up and tell her you have feelings for her before someone else beats you to the punch" Darius said and I knew he was right, even though I couldn't believe he was being so mushy.

"I have no idea how I'm actually going to tell her" I said and he shrugged.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not an advice columnist." Darius said, then he patted me on the shoulder. "But just so you know bro, if you tell anyone we talked about this I will kick your lover boy ass" He said and I laughed.

"Like you could" I said and I hit him in the shoulder, which made him hit me right back.

"I will never understand why boys do that." Christine said and I looked to see her standing in front of us.

"You're not meant to Chris, now lets go" I said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked toward class together. I hated to admit it, but Darius had made me jealous at the thought that some other guy might end up dating Christine, which was why I knew I had to own up and tell her soon.

**Christine's Pov**

As we arrived at the hospital I couldn't help but wonder what Michael and Darius had been talking about today. Also about how grounded I was going to be _again _when my parents found out I had skipped school _again._ The same was going to go for Michael. I mean I knew we could tell them, but I figured they'd just follow us sooner or later and figure it out themselves.

"Michael, what were you and Darius talking about today?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't worry Christine, it was nothing" He said and I scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot Michael, I can tell you're lying to me about something" I said as we started walking through thehospital. Nearlyevery single person knew us here or at least everyone in the children's ward anyway.

"I'm not lying to you, it's just something between Darius and I" Michael said and I smiled sneakily.

"What, that you two are actually gay together. We all already knew that" I said and he scrolled at me, shoving my shoulder as he did.

"You think you are _so _funny" Michael said and I smiled.

"Oh I know I am" I said as we walked into the children's ward.

"Hey you two, I'm glad to see you both" Nurse Joy said and I smiled at her. "Alice is really looking forward to seeing you Christine, she's been waiting for you to come all week" She said and I smiled.

Alice Mason is an eight year old girl with leukemia and she was losing her battle. I did what I could for her and I knew I had become like a big sister to her, but I had no idea how much longer she was going to last and neither did the doctors.

"Okay, I'll go see her" I said and I started toward her room, leaving Michael to go visit Declan, who was a twelve year old boy with neurofibromatosis. They were still looking for a cure for neurofibromatosis and they had made developments, but nothing solid had been produced. I was still proud of my father for hosting a carnival for those kids. I reached Alice's room and saw her sitting in the corner of her room, playing with dolls with her mother, who just looked tired. I knocked on the door and she turned around to face me, a bright smile on her lips.

"Christine, you're finally here!" She cried and her mother came over to me.

"Thank you for doing this every week" She said and I nodded.

"It's fine, she's sort of like a kid sister to me now. Now why don't you go get something to eat" I said and she smiled, then she left the room. I went over to Alice and hugged her very tightly.

"Of course I'm here, I come every Wednesday" I said with a smile and her face became sad.

"I wish you could come more" She pouted and I smiled.

"I know, but unfortunately I have school and I can't miss more than two classes if I want to pass" I said and she nodded.

"I miss school, more than anything" She said sadly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well you have me to be your teacher, so why don't we do some reading" I said and she smiled. She got out of her chair and went over to the hospital bed. I helped her up and then I sat down beside her, grabbing a book from the side table as I did. It was a big book of fairytales, which was something Alice could not get enough of.

"Where's Michael?" Alice asked and I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She loved Michael too.

"He's with Declan, now what fairytale would you like to hear" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"Red riding hood" She said cheerfully and I smiled. I still found it so amazing that she could be so happy, even though she was slowly dying. I flicked through the book and found the story of little red riding hood, then I started reading it with her.

**Angela's Pov**

As I got off the phone with Michael's and Christine's high school I was debating whether or not I should tell Booth that they had left school _again._ I knew though, that even though he was arresting the victim's boyfriend for her murder, that he'd answer his phone if the school called. I didn't know what was going on with those two, but I had a feeling it was nothing they were ashamed of; otherwise they wouldn't skip school every week on the same day at the same time. Especially since we could easily follow them to find out what they were up to.

"That was the school, wasn't it?" Hodgins asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, they've both skipped out again." I said and Hodgins shook his head.

"What is going on with those two?" Hodgins asked and I smiled. I had nothing against Michael skipping school and it didn't sound like the principle did either, which meant he knew what they were up to. Michael's an intelligent boy, so he wasn't failing, and also it was normal for teenagers to skip out on school.

"I don't know, but they obviously don't care if we find out, otherwise they would skip school at random times, not on the same day at the same time" I said and Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah, but Booth isn't happy. Isn't it funny how we lived to disobey our parents, but now we hate it when our kids do similar things to what we did" Hodgins said and I smiled.

"Yeah it is, but it's just the way things are" I said. I still hoped Michael didn't do what I had done in high school though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Chapters in one day. Enjoy all :-)**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat in my bedroom with Michael, both of us working on our Calculus homework, which neither of us liked, I flicked my pen between my fingers. I mean come on, who does like Calculus. I swear if I ever found anyone who did, I was going to kick them. I was smart, but I still hated it.

"You seem really tense, you can't seriously hate the homework that much" Michael said from the other side of my bed. I was definitely tense, but it wasn't about the work. I had sat with Alice in a really bad position and my shoulders were now killing me.

"It's not the homework Michael" I said and I flinched in pain.

"Are you in pain?" Michael asked in concern and I nodded.

"I sat wrong with Alice and now they hurt like hell" I said and he chuckled. I glared at him, but that quickly changed to shock as he got onto his knees and moved behind me, his hand's landing on my shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage genius. If your shoulders are that bad then I'm going to help my best friend" He said and his hands started to rub my shoulders. I had to admit that it felt really good and I let out a sigh of relief. I had no idea where Michael had learnt to give a massage like this, but it was so damn good.

"Where did you learn how to give such a mean massage?" I asked as he worked out the knots from my shoulders.

"It's a Hodgins family talent." He stated as he kept working out the knots, causing me to moan lightly. He kept working on my shoulders for a few minutes, until he moved back to his original spot and smiled at me. "Feel any better?" He asked.

"Definitely, thanks Michael" I said sincerely and he gave me a cocky smirk.

"Just call me the massage master" He stated and I shook my head.

Headed master" I said and he shoved our work off my bed, then he tackled me. We landed backwards on my bed and I began laughing as he began to tickle me relentlessly. I squirmed at his touch and rolled us over, which meant we went rolling off the bed since I hadn't realized how close we were to the edge. We both burst into laughter and Michael rolled me over so I was underneath him again, his firm hands resting on my waist. He had accidentally push up my top so his hands were against my bare waist, which made me blush and him to quickly remove his hands, only to rest them beside my head so he could lift his body off mine to an extent.

It was then though that my bedroom door was thrown open and suddenly Michael was thrown off me. He landed on my computer chair and it smashed under his weight. I looked at him in shook, but then I looked up to see Parker standing there.

"What the _HELL_ was that!" I yelled and then I got up and ran over to Michael, who was pushing himself up. "Are you okay Michael?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but your computer chair isn't" Michael said and I shook my head.

"I don't care about that, now if you don't mind I need to have a word with my _Brother_" I said, the word brother coming out through gritted teeth. Michael nodded and walked past Parker and out of the room. I waited until I heard him reach the bottom floor, then I turned to glare furiously at my F.B.I older brother. "What the _Fuck _do you think you're doing?" I yelled in rage.

"I came here to visit and I heard a bang, then I come up to hear two people laughing and see _him _on top off you" Parker snapped back.

"It's _Michael _for god sake" I shouted.

"He's still a guy and he was on top of you" Parker stated and I glared at him, until I realized why he was sooooo pissed.

"Wait, you thought…" I started, but I trailed off because I could not believe that thought had crossed my brother's mind. "Oh my god, who do you think I am. Also who do you think Michael is?" I demanded.

"I don't know what I thought, I just know what I heard and saw" Parker said and I seriously wanted to throttle him right now. He was as bad as bloody dad with this whole not boy thing. I mean come on, I'm sixteen and we had only been mucking around like friends.

"What you heard was Michael and I mucking around like _friends_! What you saw was Michael holding me to the ground after he had just finished tickling me because I had been teasing him!" I said in an annoyed tone and now his face changed.

"Well I didn't know that, did I?" He said and I placed my hand over my face in frustration. What was it with the men in this family?

"You and dad are just as bad as each other with all this crap." I complained and then I looked up at him. "Parker, I am sixteen. If Michael and I had been doing anything, even though we weren't because we are just _friends, _it would be none of _your_ business. So next time you come here do _not_ burst into my room. Do _not_ throw my best friend across my room and do _not_ destroy my bedroom because you decided to jump the gun" I snapped at him.

"Look Christine, I get to be overprotective, I'm your older brother. But I do apologize for jumping the gun right then" he said and I sighed.

"Parker, I can take care of myself, so don't try anything like that again or I will kick your F.B.I ass" I said and he chuckled. Our fight was now over, but if he did it again I was going to kill him.

"I don't doubt that for a second, not with both dad and Bones as your parents" He said and I smiled.

"You have to apologize to Michael, you know that right!" I said.

"Do I have to?" He asked and I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Fine, I'll apologize to him"

**Michael's Pov **

The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and Mom, dad, Booth and Brennan walked in. Mom saw me rubbing my neck and came to me in concern.

"Michael, what happened?" She asked, but I didn't get too answer because Christine's raised voice started blaring from upstairs as she yelled at Parker. I was seriously glad I wasn't in his place, because she could be very scary when she was angry. "We saw Parker's car outside. Is he the one Christine is yelling at" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Christine and I were mucking around and he took it the wrong way. And by the way, when I saw he took it the wrong way I mean he threw me into Christine's computer chair" I said. I couldn't exactly blame him since if someone was leaning over Katherine like that when she's older I would do the same thing, but I knew I'd cop the same blasting from her as he was getting from Christine.

"Booth, maybe you should go up there" Brennan said and Booth shook his head.

"Oh no, this is between Parker and Christine" Booth said as he started into the kitchen while the yelling continued.

"You just don't want to go up there because you're scared of Christine" Dad said and Booth glared at him.

"It is true that Christine can be quite scary when she's angry. I remember when Booth threatened to shoot her last date. She was extremely angry" Brennan said. I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I was thankful that Booth had threatened to shot him.

"Yeah, has she forgiven you for that yet Booth?" Dad asked and Booth glared at me.

"My relationship with Christine is absolutely fine, except for the fact she keeps skipping school with Michael" Booth said and he looked at me with a pointed gaze. I was tempted to tell them why Christine and I kept skipping school on Wednesday's, but I respected Christine's beliefs enough not to tell.

"Um excuse me guys" I heard Christine say and I turned around along with everyone else to see Christine standing beside Parker. "Parker has something to say to Michael" She said and she elbowed Parker in the ribs, which meant she was forcing him to do this.

"I apologize for throwing you cross the room, but then again you were…" He started, but he was cut off when Christine slapped him across the head as hard as she could, and trust me she could hit really hard. That's why I tried _not _to piss her off. "I'm sorry!"

"No bruise, no foul Parker" I said and Christine smiled. Apparently she didn't want Parker and I fighting.

"Yeah, that's pretty hard to believe when Christine just blasted me for hurting you" Parker said and Christine smirked.

"Next time don't throw my friends and I won't yell at you" Christine said and she came over to us. She came to stand at my side and that's when we were both stared at by both our parents.

**Christine's Pov **

The moment I was at Michael's side our parents started staring at us straight away. I knew instantly what this was about, but I also knew I was going to be giving them the same answer as I always did.

"Christine, you skipped school again, why?" Mom asked and I sighed.

"I can't tell you" I said and dad stared at me.

"Okay Christine, it's obviously nothing bad because you'd be sneakier about it if it was, so why can't you tell us" Dad asked and I sighed again.

"If I tell you that then you'll instantly know dad" I said, since he had done the same thing years ago. "Am I grounded again?" I asked.

"No Christine, you're not grounded this time" Dad said and I smiled.

"Am I grounded?" Michael asked Angela and Hodgins and Angela smiled.

"As long as you're not doing drugs or joining a gang, I'm not grounding you" Angela said and Hodgins smiled.

"I agree with your mom. If you're doing something good Michael, then go ahead" Hodgins said and I smiled. They were awesome parents; I mean they weren't even angry anymore.

"You two are the best parents ever" Michael said and I shook my head.

"I can't exactly agree with that one" I said and Dad and Mom smiled.

"Wait, so they both get off skipping school?" Parker asked and I smiled. He was just as bad as Katherine sometimes. Speaking of Katherine, I was still amazed Michael had convinced Ford to pick her up along with Lana and take her to his house for a play date.

"Pretty much" I smiled.

"Now what are you actually doing here Parker. You always have a reason for coming around" "Dad solved the case, I wanted to find out who the killer was" Parker said.

"It was her boyfriend" Mom said and I winced. Oh, that was _so _wrong.

"Wait, so her boyfriend tortured her and then killed her. Why?" I asked, though the main reason was because he was obviously sick and twisted.

"She cheated on him, so he used the fact that she had been a witness to a gang members case to kill her and make it look like a gang hit" Dad explained and I just shook my head. That was wrong.

"We were going to celebrate, but we wanted to see if you two would like to come" Mom said and I looked at Michael, who shook his head.

"No, you guys go. We have to finish our Calculus homework" I said.

"And then I'll go get Katherine from Ford's" Michael added.

"Parker will go with you though" I said quickly, so he didn't stay here with me and beat up Michael more.

"Okay then, we'll see you guys later" Dad said and he rubbed my hair, causing me to shove his hand away and him to laugh. They all left together and once the door was shut I turned to Michael.

"Parent's" He said as we started toward the stairs and I smiled brightly at him.

"Statement of the decade" I said and we both started laughing as we headed up toward my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, this chapter is very short, but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As Michael and I started to leave the hospital, I thought about what had happened in the last week. After the Parker incident, which had been exactly one week ago, dad had tried to find out what had happened. Parker hadn't told him the truth of course, because he knew that I would shot him myself if he even put the thought he had had in dad's head. Parker had ended up saying that he heard a thump and thought something was wrong, so he had reacted without thinking and had thrown Michael. I had told Michael why Parker had done what he had done. Michael was very understanding about it, saying that if he saw Katherine like that when she is sixteen he'd probably do the same thing Parker had, and get the same response from Katherine as Parker had gotten from me.

"Christine, Michael, I wanted to ask you two a favor" Nurse Joy called and we turned around to face her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday we're going to take the kids to the Zoo. I know I'm asking a lot because it means you'll miss a whole day of school, but I was hoping you two would come with us. The kids love you and we wanted to try and raise some money, which is why I was hoping you two would sing." Nurse Joy said and I looked at Michael, nodding. If it helped the kids have fun and helped raise money for them, then I was in.

"We'll do it. We'll be here at nine next Wednesday" Michael said and Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you both, now I better get back to the kids" She said and she quickly left us.

"How are we going to explain this one to our parents?" Michael asked and I shrugged.

"We're genius's, we'll think of something" I said and he chuckled.

We left the hospital and made our way toward the Jeffersonian. Mom had texted me to tell me that they had another murder on her hands, which was fast since they had wrapped the last murder up only a week ago. Sometimes I hated thinking about how many murders I had seen. I knew my mom really wanted me to study to be a forensic anthropologist when I graduated high school, but I wasn't so sure that's what I wanted to do.

Anyway, them having another murder would mean it would be simple for Michael and I to sneak in and go to my mom's office, though they'd notice us once we were in there. Hopefully though the case was important enough that they didn't want to ask where we had been _again._ We got to the Jeffersonian, but as we tried to sneak through my dad jumped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me.

"Dad!" I complained and he smirked as he came over to me, while Michael just stood by the wall.

"Not bad for an old guy, huh" Dad smirked and I shook my head, a smirk on my face as well.

"Old guy sounds about right" I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh really" He said and he grabbed me. He started tickling my sides and I burst into laughter, which was noticed by everyone in the Jeffersonian. "How do you like this old guy now?"

"Dad… stop! I… promise you're not… an old guy" I laughed and he stopped tickling me. I slowly started getting my breath back, and then I turned to face him. "Don't you have a murder to solve?" I asked.

"Yes, but what kind of dad would I be if I didn't muck around with my daughter every now and again" Dad said and I hugged him.

"A pretty rotten one" I said as I hugged him, then I pulled away. "Now since you're a great dad go solve a murder and do your job" I said and he nodded.

"Got it" He said and he started over to the forensic platform, while I started towards mom's office with Michael.

"Well he's obviously not pissed that you're skipping school anymore" Michael said as we walked into my mom's office.

"Yeah" I said, but then I noticed a package on my mom's desk and I went back to the door. "Mom, you have a package" I called and she looked over at me.

"Can you open it Christine, I'm busy trying to solve this murder?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"You got it mom" I said and I went back into the office. I dumped my bag on the ground, then I went over to where Michael was standing, which was in front of my mom's desk. He handed me her letter opener and I drove it into the packing tape, ripping it towards me so the box opened. Once it was open I saw a box sitting inside of it.

"What's that?" Michael asked as I lifted the black box out of the packaging.

"I don't know, but let's see" I said and I opened the box.

The moment I did a spray shot out into Michael's and I's faces and we both instantly started coughing. I dropped the box to the ground and fell to the ground with Michael as the alarm went off and the doors of mom's office sealed. I laid on the ground and coughed, my chest screaming in agony.

Booth's Pov

When the alarm suddenly went off I had no idea what was going on, but I assumed one of the squints had done something wrong.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Cam asked and that's when I looked over her shoulder into Bone's office, which is when my heart nearly stopped. Christine and Michael where both on the ground and they looked like they were coughing.

"Christine!" I shouted and I started running from the forensic platform.

"Oh my god, Michael!" Angela exclaimed and I could hear them chasing after me. I reached Bone's office and started hitting on the door, trying to get to my daughter who was coughing madly. There was a black box on the ground, which must have been the culprit for this.

"I'm shooting the glass" I said and I reached for my gun, but Bone's stopped me.

"Booth, no" Bones said and I looked at her in disbelief. This was my daughter and she was telling me not to help her.

"Bone's that's daughter in there!" I snapped and she nodded. She looked scared, which was rare, and I felt bad for snapping.

"I know, but the glass is unbreakable Booth. It can't be broken and the doors won't open if the poison in there is airborne. We can't get to them Booth, no one can" Bones said and I looked into the room, only to see Christine looking at me now, her face pale.

"So what, we just have to wait and hope there's a way to help them" Angela demanded and Hodgins nodded.

"Yes and we will find a way Angie" Hodgins said and I hoped he was right, because these were our kids.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I will write the next chapter as fast as I can so you all know what is going to happen to the Michael and Christine. Warning! They have indeed been poisoned, but by what?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angela's Pov **

"What do you mean you can't help them?" Booth demanded in raised voice. It had been an hour since Christine and… Michael had been poisoned and we couldn't go to them. The doors to Brennan's office wouldn't open and the CDC and AAPCC wouldn't let us in.

"Agent Booth, I understand that this is a difficult situation for all of you, but there is nothing we can do. We analyzed the box found in Dr. Jack Hodgins office and we cannot identify the poison, which is for some reason staying in the air of Dr. Brennan's office. Because of that we can't risk opening the doors and releasing the poison." The officer said from the CDC.

"They are our kids, we can't just let watch them die" Hodgins said in a hard voice and I gripped his hand tightly. I was really scared for Michael and Christine, definitely since we couldn't even look into the room because they had sealed it off just in case.

"Then work to identify the poison. Find out why you and Dr. Brennan were targeted and we may be able to find an antidote." The man from the AAPCC said.

"We'll do what we can to identify the poison ourselves. If it's a known poison, we'll identify it" The CDC man said and they went, while we stayed on the forensic platform.

"This has to have something to do with this murder" Cam said. She had a strained look on her face like the rest of us.

"That's conjecture Cam, we don't have time for that" Brennan said.

"I know that Dr. Brennan, but look at the facts. The Angelatron pulled the identity of this man and it's his job to check out research facilities. We find the body and suddenly two boxes of poison arrive in yours and Dr. Hodgins offices. Whoever did this must have wanted you and Dr. Hodgins out of the way so the case couldn't be solved" Cam said.

"But instead of Hodgins and Brennan getting poisoned, Michael and Christine were" I said in a shaky voice. I had faith in all of us, but I did not want to watch my son and Christine die.

"Then we need to find the murderer and save them. We still have Bones and Hodgins in the game, so we have a chance to catch this son of a bitch and get the antidote to save our kids" Booth said and I knew he was right.

"Okay then. Arastoo, Dr. Brennan, I want you to look at every inch of these bones. Dr. Hodgins, check the particulates and bugs on the body, but also try to identify the poison yourself. Booth find out who this guy was checking out and I will check the flesh" Cam said and I realized she hadn't told asked me to do anything.

"What about me Cam, my son is in there?" I demanded and Cam gave me a sad look.

"I know Angela and I want you to help Booth find out everything about this guy and the companies he was looking in to, but you need to tell Katherine whats happened and find a place for her to stay" Cam said and I knew she was right. I hadn't even remembered Katherine a few minutes ago and I didn't know how to tell her that Michael had been poisoned.

"Okay, I'll do that" I said and I started away from the forensic platform. Katherine was at Ford's, so that's where I needed to go.

"Angie wait" Hodgins said and I turned to face him as he took off his gloves and threw them into the bin. "Let me come with you to tell Katherine"

"No Jack, you need to stay here and find the poison. You're the only one who can save them, that's why the killer targeted you" I said and he nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening" He admitted.

"Neither can I, now go save the kids" I said and he nodded before he took off to his office. Hodgins had to find something, he just had to.

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat with Michael on mom's couch I tried to control my breathing, but my chest hurt. Michael's arms were wrapped around me and we just laid there because there was nothing we could do. We couldn't leave the room and no one could come in because the poison was airborne.

"What a day this turned out to be" Michael said and I let out a hard laugh, right before I burst into a coughing fit. I covered my mouth and sat up, while Michael gripped my shoulders. My coughs sounded extremely wet and as I removed my hands from my mouth I saw a small amount of blood. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid question Michael. We've both been poisoned and now I'm coughing up blood" I said roughly and he hugged me.

"I know, but our parents will find something, they have to" Michael said and I knew he was forcing himself to believe that. Truthfully we had no idea what was happening to us and neither did anyone else.

"I better contact Cam and tell her our symptoms, it might help save us." I said and I got off the couch. I went over to my mom's computer slowly, my body feeling as though it was being weighted down. I turned on the computer and sent a direct video call to the computer in Cam's Autopsy room, since I assumed that's where she'd be. It instantly came on and I was faced with Cam.

"Oh thank god Christine, how are you and Michael feeling?" Cam asked and I let out a rough laugh.

"Like we're dying. Have you guys got any idea what poisoned us?" I asked and her face became grave, which ultimately gave me my answer. I knew this must have been hard for all of them, since a similar thing had happened to Arastoo years ago, but it was worse for Michael and me.

"I promise we are doing everything we can, but I need to know when any symptoms start" Cam said and I looked over at Michael, who was coughing loudly. I could hear that his coughs were wet and as I watched him move his hands away from his face I saw that they had blood on them.

"They've already started Dr. Saroyan and I don't know how long we have" I said and her face paled slightly.

"Why, what's happening Christine?" She asked.

"Our chests are feeling heavy, our breathing is labored, our pulses are racing and we're… we're coughing up blood" I said.

"Oh my god…" Cam said and she put her face in her hands.

"Dr. Saroyan? Dr. Saroyan?" I asked, but she was rambling on about something. "Cam!" I shouted, causing myself to start coughing and she looked up at the screen. "How long do you think Michael and I have?" I asked.

"Christine, I don't think…" Cam started, but I wasn't going to listen. Michael and I were dying.

"Cam, what is your professional opinion on how long we have?" I asked and I looked over at Michael, who was waiting for that answer too. "And don't lie, we're dying and we can take the truth." I said.

"From what you've said, I give you five hours until you're unconscious, then another hour until you're…" She trailed off at the end and I knew why.

"So six hours until we're dead" I said and I looked over at Michael, whose face was as white as I assumed mine was. I was scared and I admit the only thing that was keeping me from breaking down in fear was the absolute faith I had in my parents and Michael's. I just hoped that my faith was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine's Pov**

As I collapsed on the floor in front of the couch, I tried to breathe and push back that uncontrollable pain that was consuming my body. Our five hours were nearly up and our parents were on the verge of finding the antidote, but I was starting to think that maybe they were going to be too late. I knew that was the pain talking, but since the pain was unbearable I was willing to listen to it. I started coughing madly and Michael pulled me against him.

"Come on Chris, just hold on a little longer" Michael rasped and I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Let's look at it logically Michael, our… parents have… one hour left to save us" I choked out. I could feel myself beginning to drift off.

"They'll do it, they always do" He said, holding me tightly against his chest. I squeezed his hands tightly and realized there was something I needed to know, just in case we didn't make it out of here alive.

"Just in case they don't, is there anything you want to do or say before we possibly die?" I asked and I looked up at him. His face was pale and covered in sweet like mine was, but his eyes shined slightly as he looked back at me.

"Yeah, this" Michael said and he lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply, despite the fact that he was dying a slow and painful death, and I used what strength I had to kiss him back.

It was then that my stomach exploded in pain and I ripped away from him, crying out at I did. It felt like my stomach was being ripped apart right now.

"Christine! Christine hold on" Michael cried, but I slowly succumbed to the darkness that was ultimately leading me to my death.

**Michael's Pov**

"Just in case they don't, is there anything you want to do or say before we possibly die?" Christine asked me and I looked down into her pale face. She was usually so beautiful, but now she looked like she was on the brink of death, which was reasonable since we were both about to die in hour.

Hearing those words out of her mouth though, I knew this could be my last and only chance to tell her how I feel, or better yet show her before the pain I was feeling took over completely

"Yeah, this" I said and I leaned down and kissed her. I knew there were a million better times and places that our first kiss could have taken place in, but since we were dying I wasn't being picky. I couldn't say though that the fact Christine kissed me back dulled some of the immense pain I was feeling.

It was then though that Christine ripped away from me and cried out in pain. I knew what was happening, but I also knew the moment she passed out she had an hour.

"Christine! Christine hold on" I cried, but she suddenly became limp in my arms, her eyes closing. I looked down at her in panic, but that panic was quickly taken over by the pain that erupted in my body. I struggled with it, trying to stay awake, but soon I succumbed to the darkness like Christine just had.

**Booth's Pov**

As I walked towards the interrogation room with Bones and Sweets I knew time was running out, which was why I had to get this guy to fess up and give me the antidote before my daughter and Michael died.

"Booth, it's Cam. She says we have an hour" Bones said and I clenched my fist tighter.

"Tell Cam I don't need a countdown" I snapped.

"Agent Booth, snapping at Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan isn't going to save Christine" Sweets said and I hated it because I knew he was right, it's just I had been protecting Christine from this my entire life and now there was a chance I could lose.

"Look Bone's, I'm sorry" I said as we reached the interrogation room.

"She's our daughter Booth; it's understandable that you'd be angry. I am too" Bones said and I sighed.

"Let's do this" I said and I pushed open the door, quickly followed by Bones and Sweets. The moment the asshole Angela had caught saw Bones his face changed into one of shock, but he quickly disguised it. I still had to thank Angela for figuring out it was this guy, now all I had to do was get him to do was tell me where the antidote is.

"What am I doing here again Agent Booth?" Howard Richardson asked and I dropped the file onto the table as Bone's and Sweets sat down.

"We know you're the one who killed Tomas Green and created the poison that was placed in Dr. Temperance Brennan's and Dr. Jack Hodgins offices" I said and he scoffed.

"What are you on about?" He asked and I really wanted to hit him.

"You were the last one to see Tomas Green alive. He was at your company to expose you" I said and I leant against the table, looking him directly in the eye. "So you killed him, then you placed the poison in Dr. Brennan's and Dr. Hodgins offices so they couldn't solve the case" I finished.

"You can't prove that" He snapped and I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Actually we can. We have forensic evidence that links you directly to his murder, but that's not the only mistake you've made buddy" I said and he looked up at me with a smirk, which wasn't the smartest idea right now since my daughter's life was hanging in the balance.

"And what exactly was that?" He asked with his sick and twisted smirk and I lost it. I ripped him out of his chair and threw him against the wall, holding him by his jacket collar.

"Agent Booth! Let him go" Sweets said, but I was beyond caring right now. If I didn't get this guy to tell me where the antidote was, then Christine was going to die and I was not going to let that happen.

"Instead of getting my wife with your poison, you got my little girl and the son of Dr. Hodgins, which means now I won't think twice about killing you. So you tell me where the antidote is or I will kill you" I threatened and I meant it. If Christine or Michael died, this guy was following them.

"Booth stop" Bones said and she grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from him and taking my place in front of him. "Please, our daughter is only sixteen and Michael is too. They have done nothing to you, so tell us where the antidote is and maybe we can work out a deal. You've only killed one person so far, don't add two more to that list" Bones begged. I had never heard her beg before, but this was Christine we were talking about. We'd both do anything and everything in our power if it meant saving her life.

"The antidotes in my lab. It's in lab two and its marked antidote 3785" He said and I quickly grabbed out my phone, calling the men that were at the lab.

"Thank you" Bones said as the man I was calling answered his phone.

**"Special Agent Booth, what is it?"** He asked.

"The antidote is in lab two of his facility, marked 3785. Find it and get it to the Jeffersonian immediately" I snapped, then I hung up and looked at the murderer in front of my. I pulled out my hand cuffs and turned him around, slamming him into the wall again. "Howard Richardson, I am arresting you for the murder of Tomas Green and the attempted murders of Michael Hodgins and Christine Booth. If they don't survive this I will shoot you myself" I said.

If Christine didn't make it through this, he was dead and that was it. Also if I lost Christine, I have no idea what I'd do. I just had to pray to god that she made it through this and that the antidote got to both her and Michael in time.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! Will Christine and Michael live and if they do will they be different? If they live will they finally give into their feelings? Review and tell me what you think. Also I'm thinking of leaving updating it for a few days, just to let the drama build, but I haven't decided yet. What would all my readers prefer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, because of all the reviews I got asking me not to leave it a few days, I have updated the story. :-)**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I slowly became conscious I could hear something really annoying beeping. I could also feel that I was in something very uncomfortable, I had a tube or something in my nose and the bed I was most likely on was as hard as a rock. All that told me that I was in the hospital, which was better than being dead. Still, you'd think they'd make better hospital gowns, especially after all these years.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with bright light, but my eyes quickly adjusted and I turned my head to see my parents and my Grandpa Max sitting in chairs. They all looked really down and worried and I knew why.

"Smile, it won't kill you. Trust me" I said in a drowsy voice and they all looked up at me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Dad asked as he got up out of his seat and I gave a hard laugh. I knew he was just being my dad, but considering the fact that I had nearly died, it was a pretty stupid question. I mean I nearly died; I'm obviously going to feel like crap. At least he didn't ask me if I was okay, because that would be the most idiotic question in the world.

"Like I nearly died. Any other silly questions?" I asked and then I looked at Grandpa Max. "Grandpa Max, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My granddaughter was nearly killed, I think that calls for a surprise visit" He said and I chuckled, but then I realized Michael wasn't here. I mean obviously he couldn't be, but I didn't know where he actually was.

"Where's Michael, is he okay?" I demanded. I remembered what happened in mom's office and I kinda hoped it hadn't been a dream. I also hoped he was okay because I was indeed falling in love with the guy and no matter what he was my best friend.

"He's fine. Angela, Hodgins and Katherine are with him now. He woke up about an hour ago" Mom said and I nodded. Typical Michael fashion though, having to do everything before me, even waking up after being poisoned.

"Good, now what happened?" I asked, since I had no idea how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered, whether it was a hallucination or not – which it was hopefully not, was Michael kissing me and then extreme pain.

"We got the killer just in time. They got you the antidote, but they had to give you and Michael both a blood transfusion because you lost a substantial amount of blood" Mom explained and I shivered. I didn't like remembering the amount of blood I had lost and I didn't like remembering how bad Michael had been. What had happened was finally over, but I was still going to have to remember the horrible feeling.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked, because I wasn't so sure.

"It's early Thursday, so not so long considering you were poisoned" Grandpa said and I sighed.

"So how long am I stuck in here?" I demanded, because I really had a thing against hospitals. I hadn't been in them all that much, but I still _really _hated them. Actually, I don't think anyone likes hospitals.

"She's just like you Tempe, she's already ready to go" Grandpa Max said and I saw mom smile slightly. She absolutely loved it when people said I was like her.

"Yes she is" Mom agreed, then she looked down at me. "The latest you'll be able to be released is tomorrow. For now it's better if you just rest Christine." Mom said and I nodded.

"Okay, but first. Where is the guy who poisoned Michael and I, because I'd really love to shoot him right now?" I said and dad scrolled at me.

"Christine" He said and I could hear the displeasure in his voice. He hated it when I talked about violence, but I bet you 101% – though my mom would say there is no more than 100% if I said this out loud – that my dad had threatened to kill the man himself.

"Oh don't give me that. I know for a fact that you would have threatened to shoot the guy, and don't lie and tell me you didn't. I know you all too well dad" I said and I knew he was right.

It was then that my hospital room door opened and none other than Parker walked in.

"Hey sis, you're finally awake. Are you okay?" He asked and I wanted to groan. Really, again with the stupid arse questions.

"I'm in a hospital bed, what do you think?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Parker said, right before a doctor walked in.

"Miss Booth, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling, pain wise I mean?" The doctor said as he went over to the monitor and I shifted, which did hurt to an extent.

"There's pain, but not a lot of it" I admitted. If I lied my dad would know and would get incredibly annoyed with me.

"Well your vitals look good and your blood work shows no lingering poison, so I'd say that both you and Mr. Hodgins will be released by tomorrow morning, though once you are released you should rest for a few days. The poison did take a great toll on your body" The doctor said and I smiled.

"My dad's an F.B.I agent, I'm pretty sure if I even try to get going too quickly he'll handcuff me to the bed" I said and Parker chuckled.

"Wouldn't put it past him" He said and dad glared at him.

"Well then you better get some rest. I suggest all of you let her do that" The doctor said and he left.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll let you get some rest" Dad said and he kissed my cheek, quickly followed by mom and grandpa, while Parker came and ruffled my hair.

"Get well soon sis" He said and he walked out too. I closed my eyes slowly and rested back in the bed. I might not be overly sore, but I was definitely extremely tired, which probably was why I was out so far.

**Angela's Pov**

As Hodgins, Katherine and I left Michael's room we found Booth, Brennan, Max and Parker standing there. I still didn't know how Cam had gotten the hospital to put Michael and Christine in rooms right beside each other, but I was thankful.

Speaking of Cam, she was heading towards us with Arastoo and Sweets, just as we reached the others.

"How are they?" Cam asked.

"Michael's fine. The doctors say he'll be released by tomorrow" Hodgins said, holding Katherine to him.

"Christine's the same. They are both very lucky" Brennan said and I could see she was relieved. Honestly, so was I. Despite the fact that they had both been poisoned, both Christine and Michael were going to be fine. Really, it kinda seemed like a miracle.

"I still don't get it. Normally people who are poisoned take ages to heal" Hodgins said.

"Yes, but this wasn't a poison anyone has dealt with before Hodgins. It's new and I'm pretty sure it was designed to make death slow and painful, but when you get the antidote all the affects are basically reversed" Cam said and I had to agree with her, because it was the only thing that made sense.

"So Michael and Christine are going to be okay now right? They're not going to die" Katherine asked and I knelt down in front of her. "Yes sweetheart, both of them are going to be fine" I said and she smiled. When I had told her what had been happening, she had been extremely scared for both their safety's, and so had I.

"Well I'm here if anyone wants any counseling, especially Christine and Michael. What they went through must have been traumatic" Sweets said and Booth shook his head.

"Not to be offensive Sweets, but I don't think either of them is going to want to relive the fact that they nearly died" Booth said.

"Also Christine isn't the biggest fan of psychology" Brennan said bluntly.

"Well I just thought I'd offer" Sweets said defensively.

"So both of them are going to be okay now" Arastoo said and Booth nodded.

"Yeah, because my little sis is one tough girl" Parker said and I knew from his smile that things were going to be okay, for both Michael and Christine. Though I did have to wonder if this was going to push Michael and Christine to admit they were falling in love with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, this is another short chapter, but it is not short of drama or humor**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

As I got dressed for school, pulling on a grey sequined tank top, blue jeans and runners, I knew dad was going to have a fit. It was now Tuesday and I was feeling much better, so I had called Michael and asked him if he was going back today. He was of course and had agreed to pick me up, which is when he had hung up. I hadn't really spoken to him since the office incident, which was mainly because we were both still getting better, which meant we hadn't spoken about the kiss. I had finally realized I hadn't been imagining it, but I was starting to think he was avoiding me, even though he had had orchids sent to me with a get well soon card.

Anyway, I knew my dad was going to have a fit because he wanted to make sure I am 101% before I went back to school. Of course he wouldn't listen to me when I said I was fine, so now I was just going to go. I wasn't actually sure if they had gone to work or not, but I really hoped they had since it would make this so much easier. Also I wanted to go back so I could see my friends, who neither of my parents had let come over because they wanted to make sure I wasn't overwhelmed.

I grabbed a denim jacket and my backpack and made my way downstairs, where I could hear my mom and dad. Well damn, there went my easy morning. I walked down stairs and dumped my stuff on the couch, then I made my way into the kitchen.

"Christine, what are you doing up and dressed?" Mom asked as I went over to the cupboard and grabbed out my yummy lucky charms.

"I am going to school, you know that place teenagers are supposed to attend" I said as I placed the cereal and a bowl on the bench.

"Christine, you were only released from the hospital a few days ago. You should be resting" Dad said and I looked at him as I poured my lucky charms.

"Dad I rested all Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. I am fine and I am going back to school" I said and I knew he was going to argue, so after I had put the cereal away and grabbed the milk from the fridge I continued. "Michael is on his way to get me now, so no matter what you say I'm going" I said and he chuckled.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother, you know that right" he said and I smiled as I started to eat my cereal.

"Oh I know, which is why you should know better than to fight me on this. When us Brennan woman have our minds set on something, we're hard to persuade otherwise" I said.

"She's right Booth, you really should know better" Mom said, obviously not realizing that that wasn't exactly something she should have said.

"Also dad, you can be pretty stubborn when you want to be too" I said, since it was kinda the truth. I mean he could be stubborn, especially when it came to me and my mother.

"We all have our faults, but I want you to be careful at school. Don't do anything too taxing" Dad said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah dad, because I planned on doing gymnastics right after I had been poisoned" I said sarcastically and he just looked at me.

"Okay, I get your point" Dad said and that is when a familiar horn sounded from outside.

"That's Michael" I said and I dumped my bowl in the sink. Then I kissed dad and mom on the cheek. "See you guys later"

"Be careful" Dad said again as I grabbed my bag and jacket. "Ah-huh" I said without turning back and I made my way toward the front door. I opened it, then I shut it again behind me. I made my way across the front yard and climbed into the passenger side of Michael's Ute. "Hey stranger" I said as I pulled my seatbelt on.

"Hi" Was all the answer I got back as he pulled away from the curb. I knew now that something was definitely wrong, but I had no idea what. I mean was he regretting kissing me that much that now he refused to talk to me.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked since we hadn't really spoken at all. Michael and I had never gone this long without talking since we started school, which just proved to me something was terribly wrong. Also his tense position proved that as well.

"Considering we almost died, I'm doing pretty well. How about you?" He asked and I looked at him. He looked absolutely fine, but he still hadn't looked at me.

"I'm fine, but I had a bit of a hard time convincing my dad to let me go to school today" I admitted and he gave a small smile. "Well I see that poison didn't take away your ability to smile, it just took away you ability to look at me" I muttered.

"What?" He asked, but still he didn't look at me.

"Nothing, let's just get to school" I said and I stared out the side window. Now I was getting pissed off, but since I didn't want to argue with him I wasn't going to ask what bug had gotten up his arse.

X

When we arrived at school I climbed straight out of the car, put my jacket on, grabbed my bag and then slammed my door. If Michael wanted to ignore me, then he could suffer the consequences, which was me being extremely pissed off at him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Michael asked me as he came after me, but I was ignoring him. Two could play the ignoring game and he was about to learn that. I had never thought with Michael like this, but after what we had been through I had no patience anymore.

"Christine!" I heard Kate exclaim and suddenly I was being hugged tightly by four people, who were Kate, Anna, Layla and Stacey.

"Guys, you're crushing me" I said and they all let me go.

"Sorry, but we're just glad to see that you two are both okay" Layla said and I smiled.

"We owe it all to the doctors and our parents." I said.

"I still can't believe you two were poisoned" Ford said and I shrugged.

"It happened, now it's over. Now I better get to class before I'm late" I said and I started to walk off, but then when I was halfway away I changed my mind. "Oh and by the way guys, Ford won the bet" I said and I quickly took off, leaving Michael alone to face our friends. It was a bit cruel, but maybe he'd have to face whatever it was he didn't want to face with me.

* * *

**Now I'm going to give you guys a little hint to the next chapter. It will be mainly about Christine and Michael and there will be a big fight between the two, but how it ends, that's something you'll guys I'll have to wait for.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christine's Pov**

The air between Michael and me as he drove toward my house was really tense and I wasn't overly surprised. We hadn't talked to each other all day and our friends had easily worked out something was wrong, but they obviously didn't know what since even I didn't know what the hell was going on. I mean I had thought that once the fact that we had actually kissed was out in the open Michael would talk to me, but obviously it hadn't since he was still choosing to ignore me. It was honestly getting to the point where I was starting to think he hated me, whether it was because of the kiss or the fact that I was the one who had opened the box and poisoned us, which hurt because I was pretty certain I was in love with him. I mean that was the only plausible reason to why I was feeling so bad right now.

As we pulled up into the driveway of my house I was glad my parents weren't home right now, because I needed to talk to Michael and I didn't want them hearing our conversation. I was ready to admit my feelings for Michael, but I was not ready to tell them about them.

"Here we are" Michael said and still he wouldn't look at me. I had no idea what was going on in his head, but I was going to find out right now.

"Michael, have I done something wrong?" I asked and I saw him flinch at my words, which wasn't reassuring.

"Why do you think you've done something wrong?" He asked, but his eyes were focused on the garage and not me, which is ultimately what made my temper snap.

"I don't know, maybe because you refuse to look at me, even when you're talking to me" I shouted and he finally looked at me.

"You haven't done anything Christine" He said and I looked at him in defeat and confusion.

"Then what the hell is it. What, do you blame me for what happened to us?" I demanded and he looked at me in disbelief.

"No, of course not, I'd never blame you for that" He said and I groaned in frustration.

"Then what?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" He said and I seriously wanted to hit him right now.

"The hell it doesn't. I'm your best friend, so you can tell me what's going on" I said, my voice calmer now.

"I said it doesn't matter" He said and he looked away from me. I had no idea what was going on, but if he couldn't even talk to me anymore, then I didn't see how we could be friends, or anything else for that matter.

"Then obviously our friendship doesn't matter to you anymore. So you have a choice, either tell me what your problem is or say goodbye to the sixteen years of friendship we've shared" I said and he just looked away from me, which pretty much gave me the answer I hadn't wanted. "Fine then" I said and I climbed out of the car, fighting back my tears as I slammed the door shut.

**Michael's Pov **

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! As Christine slammed the door of my Ute that's the only opinion I had of myself. I was so scared of telling her the truth that I was actually willing to watch her walk away. Darius was right; I was definitely an idiot and a pussy.

I couldn't blame her for getting pissed at me. I mean if she had of been acting that way then I probably would have gotten pissed off myself. I mean I had kissed her, then I refused to talk to her. I mean if my mom knew what was happening right now she would probably kill me. Hell, I wanted to kill me. I loved Christine, so why the hell was I watching her walk away.

That's when it clicked and I decided fuck it. I loved her and if she didn't love me back then I could deal, but I was not going to let things go down like this. I was not going to destroy our friendship because I was to scared of telling her the truth. I opened my car door and climbed out before I could chicken out of doing this.

"Christine!" I exclaimed and she turned to face me, forgetting completely about opening the front door. I started towards her, because it was now or never.

**Christine's Pov**

The moment I heard Michael say my name I turned around to see him standing by the front of his car. He was now finally looking at me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had made a decision; I just hoped it was the right one. I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't!

He started towards me and I just stood there, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. He reached me and his right hand tangled in my hair, then he pulled me towards him and his lips came crashing down towards mine.

The moment they met it was like fireworks were going off and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him back with as much passion as he was kissing me. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, which ultimately made me hope that my parents did not come home right now; otherwise Michael was going to be shot.

I knew now, as we kissed, that this was why Michael hadn't been looking at me. He had been afraid of how I'd react if he told me he cared for me more than a friend, which is what I had been afraid of two. Apparently we were a couple of idiots when it came to love and relationships.

As we slowly pulled away from each other I sort of didn't want to, but we needed to talk. It probably would be better if we talked inside, but I didn't exactly feel like moving right now.

"Michael I…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, let me say this. Christine, I don't want to be just friends with you anymore. I actually can't be because I am pretty damn sure I'm in love with you, so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and instead of answering him, I kissed him. I might not have known for long, but I knew I loved him. Maybe we were too young for that, but I still knew. I slowly pulled away from him and smiled at his confused and cute expression.

"What took you so damn long?" I asked and his expression became surprised.

"Wait, are you saying that you…" He started, but I decided to finish.

"That I love you. Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying Michael. I know this would probably sound insane to a lot of people since we're sixteen, but I love you" I said and he got the big, goofy grin I love so much on his face.

"So I've wasted all this time worrying and started a fight for no reason" He said and I nodded, wrapping my arms firmly around his shoulders.

"Pretty much" I said and we both laughed, before he leant down and kissed me again, which caused me to run a hand though his hair. It was perfectly obvious that Michael and I weren't "_just friends"_ anymore. That ship had sailed and hopefully it would never come back to port again.

"What exactly are you doing with my granddaughter?" I heard Grandpa Max ask and I pulled away from Michael to see him standing there. Okay, this was overly embarrassing.

"Grandpa Max, what are you doing here?" I asked in a flustered voice, my face probably as red as a tomato.

"Your mother asked me to come check up on you, but obviously your fine" Grandpa Max said. I could not believe my grandfather had caught Michael and I kissing on the day we got together. "Do your parents know you're dating Michael?" He asked.

"No, because we sort of just got together, but please don't tell them" I begged, because I did not want them knowing. I liked Michael the way he was; I didn't want a bullet hole in him.

"I won't, but only because you're asking me. It's obvious I'm not needed though" He said and I went over to him, hugging him.

"Thanks for coming Grandpa Max" I said and he smiled.

"Be a good girl, and Michael" He called and Michael came over to us. "Hurt her and Booth won't be the only one coming after you" He threatened.

"I won't hurt her Max" Michael promised and I smiled. I could get used to dating him.

"Good, then I better go and give you two some alone time" Grandpa Max said and he started walking towards his car.

"So, you don't want to tell your parents about us right now huh" Michael said as we started towards the front door and I shook my head.

"If we tell them now after what happened last week, my dad will either shoot you or have a heart attack. I don't exactly want either of those two things happening." I said and he nodded.

"Do you still want to do the zoo trip tomorrow, because I think they'd understand if you don't?" Michael asked and I shook my head again.

"No I want to do it. Plus it does give me a whole day with you without parents or friends" I smiled and he smiled back.

"True, but I bet you one in a million that they'll hunt us down tomorrow." He said as we walked into my house and I picked up my bag from the front door and placed it against the wall.

"Well we knew it'd happen eventually" I said and he nodded, then he came forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know this is going to take some getting used to. I mean us being together and being intimate with each other" He said and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but honestly I can't think of a better person to be with then you" I admitted. Yes it was really lovey dovey, but I doubted it'd stay this way for long.

"Funny, that's what I was thinking" He said and he gave me a cocky grin, which made me smile before he kissed me again. I could honestly say I was happy, in a way I hadn't been before, which was weird since I had been poisoned a week ago. Then again, if we hadn't been poisoned we might never have admitted what we really feel.

* * *

**They are now together everyone. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Christine's Pov**

As I woke up I couldn't help but smile. After the advents of yesterday I now had a boyfriend, who just so happened to be the guy I loved and my best friend. Thankfully my parents had not noticed the change in Michael's and I's relationship when they had come home, which meant the fact we were together was a secret. I didn't really have a problem with that right now.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a colorful spring dress that sat a bit above the knee, which was purple with colorful flowers, and brown knee high boots and white leggings. I let my hair hang out, so it reached below my shoulders, then I made my way down stairs after I went to the bathroom and grabbed my phone.

My parents were gone, which meant skipping school today was going to be a whole lot simpler. I bounded into the kitchen, singing to myself as I did. I went over to the fridge and grabbed out a bag of grapes, then I sat down at the table and just started eating them one by one.

It was only when there was a knock at the door that I picked up the bag, opened the fridge and put them back in. I shut the door and then I went to the couch. I got down and grabbed my small handbag, which I had hidden there last night. I opened it and shoved my phone inside, so it was now with my camera and purse. I ran over to the front door and once I had my white sunglasses on my head I opened it to reveal my new boyfriend.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked the moment he opened the door and I nodded.

"Absolutely, let's go to the zoo" I said brightly and we made our way over to his Ute, hand in hand.

"You're smiling like a little kid, you know that right?" He said as we reached the passenger side of the car.

"Would a kid do this?" I asked and then I kissed him on the lips. I wasn't nervous about doing it now, because we weren't being idiots anymore. We pulled away from each other and I smiled at him.

"I don't think so, now climb in" He said and he opened the door for me. I climbed into the Ute and he ran around the front of it. He climbed in his side and we pulled on our seatbelts, then we both pushed our glasses down and he started the engine. We were heading straight to the Zoo, because that meant we could come straight home afterwards.

**Booth's Pov**

As Bones, Angela, Hodgins and I drove towards the Jeffersonian so I could drop them off, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and answered it straight away, figuring it could possibly be another case.

"Booth" I said.

**"Hello Mr. Booth, this is Principle Wood. I was just calling to see why Christine didn't come to school today."** Principle Wood said and I looked at Bones, who was waiting to see what was going on.

"Um, what do you mean Christine isn't at school?" I asked. What was my daughter up to these days.

**"Neither her nor Michael Hodgins arrived today. I still have to notify his parents"** He said and I knew now that those two were up to something, which probably had to do with whatever they had been hiding from us for the last year.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them and we'll find out what's going on" I said and the I hung up the phone, clenching in my hand.

"What's going on Booth?" Angela asked.

"Christine and Michael didn't go to school today." I said.

"That's strange, Michael said he was going" Hodgins said.

"So did Christine" Bones said and I decided to do something that would most likely piss off my daughter, but she had been doing this for nearly a year and I wanted to find out what she was up to.

"Angela, do you think you can use Bones computer back there and trace Christine's phone?" I asked and she gave me her Angela look.

"Isn't that going to piss her off?" Angela asked and I nodded, but if this was the only way to know what she was up to, then I was going to find out whether she was going to be angry or not.

"Yes, but will you still do it?" I asked and she nodded.

"I will Booth, but you will have to deal with her anger" Angela said as she grabbed the computer and started to search for my daughter's phone. "She's at the Smithsonian's National Zoo Booth." She said.

"Okay, even I can't work out what her and Michael are doing" Hodgins said and I had to agree. This was getting stranger and stranger.

X

As we entered the Zoo we started searching for Christine and Michael and we found them easily. They were both walking around with a bunch of kids, who looked as though they were sick. Christine was with a little girl and she led her over to look at the tigers, a bright smile on her face as she laughed.

"Hello agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Angela and Dr. Hodgins" A woman said as she came over to us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are" Bones said and the woman smiled.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. My name is Mariah Joy, I'm a nurse at the hospital. I work with sick children" She said and I started to think that maybe our kids weren't doing anything bad.

"Why are you talking to us?" Bones asked.

"Your children told me that you would most likely hunt them down today, so when I saw you I decided to come speak to you myself" She said and I smiled. I now had a feeling I knew why Christine had been lying to me. She had the same beliefs I did, so she didn't want to talk about any charity she was doing.

"Christine and Michael, they've been volunteering at the hospital, haven't they?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes they have. Your kids have very big hearts and have been doing what they can to bring joy to kids lives. The girl with Christine, we didn't think she'd make it this long because she has leukemia, but she is still going strong and I'm certain it's because of Christine" Mariah said and I couldn't help but feel proud of my daughter.

"Why wouldn't they just tell us?" Hodgins asked.

"Michael wanted to, but he respects Christine's belief that charity should be anonymous. She's a very bright girl, both you and Dr. Brennan should be proud of her agent Booth. Not many teenagers would give up their own time to do what both her and Michael do" She said and I smiled.

"I've always been proud of her" I said. I was proud of both her and Parker because they were two of the best kids I knew.

**Christine's Pov**

As I knelt beside Alice as we looked at the tigers I was glad to see she was happy. She hadn't smiled like this in a while, so it was good to see her like this again.

Suddenly ten dollars was being held in front of my face and I looked up to see Michael standing there.

"You won the bet" He said and I took the money from him with a smile. He seemed to forget that I could read people as well as my father could.

"Of course I did. Who knows my father better than I do" I said as I stood up to smile at him. Winning against my boyfriend/best-friend was about the best thing in this world. "So where are they?" I asked as I slipped the ten into my purse.

He looked over my head and I turned to see them all standing there with Nurse Joy. I waved at them just for the fun of it.

"Who are those people?"Alice asked and I smiled at her.

"Those people are our parents" I said with a smile. I knew my dad must have had Angela track my phone and I was slightly annoyed, but it was only a matter of time.

'"Hey kids, they've got the stage set up. You two ready?" One of the moms asked and I looked at Michael.

"Oh we're ready. Let's go raise some money for these kids" Michael said and I took Alice's hand. I looked over my shoulder and motioned out parents to come forward. It was about time they heard us sing. I let Alice go sit stand with her mom and Michael and I made our way onto the stage, placing my bag down on the way up. We were both handed a microphone and I looked out at all the people. I didn't like speaking in public, but it was my job.

"Hi everyone, I'm Christine and this is Michael and we're here to raise money for sick children. So we hope you listen, enjoy and donate if you can. Also sing along" I said and then I looked at the person who was running the music. **(A/N listen to Glee's "Sing/ Sing it for the world")**

Christine –** Sing it out**  
**Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
Michael – **Sing it out**  
**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
Christine – **For every time that they want to count you out**  
Michael – **And use your voice (**Christine – **Uhhh!)**  
**Every single time**  
Christine and Michael – **You open up your mouth**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Aaaah**  
Christine and Michael – **Sing it out!**  
Michael – **Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**  
Christine – **Oohuh**  
Christine and Michael – **Sing it out!**  
Christine – **Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings**  
Michael – **You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (**Christine – **Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time**  
**They**  
Michael with sick kids – **Try and shut your mouth**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Hooo-ho**  
Christine with sick kids and crowd –** Cleaned-up, corporation progress**  
**Dying in the process**  
**Children that can talk about it**  
**Living on the railways,**  
**People moving sideways**  
**Sell it 'til your last days**  
**Buy yourself the motivation**  
**Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene**  
**Product of a white dream**  
**I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer**  
**I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir**  
**Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**  
Michael – **Keep running!**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids and crowd – **Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it 'til you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**  
Christine – **We've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids – **Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**  
Christine – **Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids – **Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world!**

As Michael and I stopped singing I let out a calming breath as everyone clapped and we waited for the next and final song. Angela was cheering the loudest and Michael had a huge grin on his face. My parents seemed shocked, though they were still smiling, as well as all the kids in the audience. It was then that the next song started **(A/N: Again listen to the Glee version, though make sure it's the Rachel and Finn version. I'm a fan of glee so that's why I'm using their versions of the songs, also they have good duets)**

Michael – **Just a small town girl**  
**Livin' in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**  
Christine – **Just a city boy**  
**Born and raised in South Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**  
Michael – **A singer in a smoky room**  
Christine – **A smell of wine and cheap perfume**  
Christine and Michael – **For a smile they can share the night**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers**  
**Waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**  
**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hiding**  
**Somewhere in the night**  
Christine – **Workin' hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
Christine and Michael – **Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**  
Christine – **Some will win**  
Christine and Michael with sick kids –**Some will lose**  
**Some were born to sing the blues**  
**And now the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers**  
**Waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**  
**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hiding**  
**Somewhere in the night**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
Christine and Michael (with sick kids) –** Hold on to that feelin'**  
**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**  
**Don't stop believin')**  
**Hold on to that feelin'**  
**(Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh**  
**Don't stop!)**

As we finished people were clapping widely, while others were putting money into the two containers that were in front of the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Michael said and together we gave the microphones back and made our way off stage. I grabbed my bag and we made our way over to our parents, though we didn't hold hands. I kinda wanted to, but I held back the urge.

"It seems I don't know you very well" Dad said and I shook my head.

"That's not true, and besides I only lied because you raised me this way" I said and he shook his head.

"I think Booth means the singing" Angela said and now I got it. Truthfully, we hadn't even known about that for long.

"We actually haven't been singing for long Mom. We only found out we could three months ago when our _friends _forced us to sing Karaoke at Layla's birthday" Michael said, basically taking the words right out of my mouth. He knew it too, because he sent me a smirk.

"So my boys a singer, who would have guessed" Hodgins said and I looked at Michael. It was about time we told them.

"Actually I play both Acoustic and Electric guitar and Drums, while Christine plays Acoustic and Electric guitar and Piano" Michael said and I looked at my parents.

"You guys said you wanted me to learn a musical instrument, so I started Piano. Then Michael's gramps started teaching him Electric guitar and Michael taught me what he learnt. As for the Acoustic guitar, we both took that up" I explained and dad smiled.

"You're very talented, just like your dad" Dad said and I smiled brightly at him.

"I think I get my singing talent from grandma and Mom. I sing a wicked 'girl's just wanna have fun', though I'll avoid singing that since you were shot when mom sung it" I said and dad ruffled my head. "Dad, cut it out!"

"You really love bringing up those sorts of things, don't you?" He said and I shrugged.

"You're the one who told me them so I would be careful growing up" I pointed out and he shook his head.

"So this is what you guys have been doing for the last year" Hodgins said and I nodded.

"Yeah dad, though this is our first zoo trip" Michael explained and Angela smiled.

"I'm proud of you Michael. You're doing a good thing" Angela said and dad smiled, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm proud of you too kiddo." Dad said and I smiled up at him. I looked over at mom and saw that she was smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks dad" I said. I loved my dad and I always wanted to make him proud of me, no matter what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christine's Pov **

Today was the day! Today Michael and I were going to tell our friends that we were dating, then we were going to threaten them to keep quiet about it to everyone else until we fessed up to our parents. Michael wanted to tell them now since the sooner the better. I wanted to wait a few weeks until we told them, mainly because I was sort of afraid dad was going to shoot Michael. Also we had only gotten together on Tuesday and it was now Friday, so I wanted to wait until I knew they'd all be able to accept it. I wanted to wait until we told our friends too, just to make them suffer when they found out we were lying, but Michael said they'd kill us if we didn't tell them immediately. He was right of course.

"Christine, Michael will be here any minute to pick you up. You need to get down here" Mom called and I let out a sigh.

"Coming Mom" I shouted and I grabbed my school bag off the floor. I took off toward the stairs, a smile on my face. Dad was at work and Mom was waiting until I was gone to go to the Jeffersonian. I would drive if I could, but I couldn't yet, mainly because I hadn't gone to get a car yet. Truth be told though, I preferred riding with Michael. Also, even if I didn't drive I wouldn't forget how to

"You look happy today" Mom commented as I went over to her and I smiled as I kissed her cheek lightly. I had to say she was a great mom, even if she could be a bit too blunt at times.

"I feel good and the sun is shining, so I'm just going to roll with it and see where it leads me" I said and she smiled.

"I don't understand that phrase, but I trust that Booth would." She said and I smiled.

"Of course he would Mom, but he's clueless about all our logical mumbo jumbo too" I supplied helpfully since I knew she disliked not understanding modern phrases. It was then though that a horn sounded and I tried not to smile even more. "That's Michael, I'd better go"

"I'll come with you. Mr. Edison has asked me to help him identify a set of ancient remains" Mom said and I smiled as we made our way to the front door. Clark was still the anthropologist in charge of ancient remains and I knew mom was still a little sore about that, since it meant she couldn't help unless he asked.

"That's good mom. It gives you a change of pace" I said and she nodded as we went outside and shut the front door behind us.

"It certainly does, now enjoy school sweetheart" Mom said and I smiled, hugging her lightly.

"I will mom." I said and I ran over to Michael's Ute. I ran around the front of it then I waved to mom again. "See ya later mom" I called and then I climbed in.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go?" He asked and I smiled at him, though I made it friendly since my mother was watching. I knew she _probably _wouldn't know the difference, but I didn't want to risk her finding out the truth. If mom found out then she would probably tell everyone very bluntly and dad would definitely shoot Michael.

"Yep. Let's go Mike" I said and I waved a final goodbye to my mother as she went to the garage to get her car and Michael pulled out of the driveway. Today was going to be a _very _long day, I knew that for sure. Our friends were finally going to hear the news they had obviously been waiting to hear for years. Apparently Michael had told Darius and Ford about his feelings for me already, so they sort of knew. That's apparently what all the secrecy had been about. It wasn't a secret any more though because like Michael had said yesterday, I might have just become his girlfriend, but he still wasn't going to lie to me.

X

As we began towards our friends I was sort of second guessing this whole thing. I knew they were going to get very psyched about this, yet still I didn't know how we were actually going to tell them. Right now they were all just standing there, waiting for us to reach them.

"Okay, I would really rather not doing this. Can't we just go home tonight and tell them by Txt" I said as I came to a stop and Michael rolled his eyes. I usually wasn't one for backing down, but I had a feeling the girls were going to tackle me.

"Christine Angela Booth, are you scared?" He asked with a chuckle and I glared up at him.

"No, of course not" I protested and he smiled as he grabbed my hand in his.

"Then let's go" He said and he began to pull me forward as he walked. Our friends were giving us strange looks now.

"Okay, but if they tackle me it's your fault. I'd rather tell them from a distance" I said and he came to a stop, a cocky smirk finding its way onto his lips. Damn it, I should have known better than to say that.

"I can easily do that. All I have to do is this" He said and he lowered his face to mine. His lips closed around mine and he tangled his hand into my hair as he kissed me passionately. I still felt like laughing when we did this, since it was still a little weird, but I decided to go with his plan and kissed him back with equal favor. I had no problem what's so ever with his way of telling them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his arms moved down to my waist. With the way we were kissing, I'm amazed no teachers came and yelled at us to cut it out.

"OH MY GOD!" Stacey exclaimed and Michael and I pulled away from each other to see all our friends staring at us. All the girls were shocked, while Darius and Ford had huge smirks on their faces.

"God had nothing to do with this Stace" Michael said as he took my hand and led me over to them.

"How long have you two been going out?" Layla demanded and I shrugged.

"A few days" I said and Kate smiled.

"Is Michael good in bed?" Kate asked, though I knew she was only teasing. Still, I couldn't miss this opportunity, could I?

"He's excellent, thanks for asking" I said with a smile and all their faces became simultaneous masks of shock, while Michael started laughing besides me. I started giggling because it was so awesome that they actually believed me. "I was joking guys. Michael and I would never sleep together that quickly, but thanks for the imaginary confidence in us"

"Okay, you two are just evil. Christine, why didn't you call me the moment you started dating?" Stacey demanded and I sighed.

"Because I was a bit busy kissing her. Also our parents don't know yet, so not a word unless you want me to kill you all" Michael said, saving me the trouble of having to answer.

"Dude, I'm just glad you manned up and grew a set" Darius said and I smiled.

"Okay guys, I'm going to head to my locker than class" I said and Stacey shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, I want all the details" She said and I smiled at her, handing my bag to Michael.

"Nope" I said and then I took off running as fast as I could. I wasn't telling them anything. My relationship was not going to be _everybody's _business.

"Get her" Stacey said and I looked over my head to see all four girls chasing after me, though Layla was the fastest since she was the soccer girl. The other girls were all into volleyball, which didn't involve all that much running. I bolted around the school yard, dodging them for as long as I could, but then Ford interfered and grabbed me.

"Hey, this is cheating" I protested and he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, but I don't really want Stacey killing me for not helping" Ford said and then he let me go and ducked out as I was surround by my girl-friends.

"Now, are you going to tell us how this all happened or do I have make you?" Layla asked and I knew there was no escaping this.

**Michael's Pov**

As I watched the girls surround Christine I had to smile. I knew I should try to help her, but I was still amazed that I was actually with her now. Sure I wished I could tell the whole world that I was dating her and she was my girlfriend, but that little announcement would have to wait until she decided she wanted to tell her parents. I mean I seriously couldn't fault her for not wanting to tell them because her father was a _very _proud gun owner and he didn't really want her dating, but we both knew they'd have to be told eventually, definitely since my mother obviously knew we had feelings for each other.

"Okay dude, now that the girls are occupied, how exactly did you grow some balls and tell her" Darius asked bluntly and just glared at him.

"How is that any of your business?" I demanded and Ford chuckled as he reached us.

"Because both of us will kick your bug loving ass if you don't" He said and I rolled my arms.

"Right, how could I have forgotten that" I said sarcastically, then I sighed. "I was being a jerk and ignoring her, so she gave me a choice. I either told her why I was being such a jerk towards her or I could kiss our sixteen years of friendship goodbye, so I got my act together and _showed _her why I was being so rude" I explained.

"Huh, so all it took was you acting like a jerk. Dude, you really should have acted like a jerk sooner" Darius said and I punched him in the shoulder.

"So we're the only ones who know right" Ford said and I shook my head.

"No, her grandpa Max does too because he caught me kissing her the night we got together." I said.

"Oh dude, that is so sucky. You finally get the girl and her Grandpa turns up" Darius said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you guys have had your fun so now I'm going to go help Christine and we're going to class." I said and I walked over to the girls. I pushed past them and grabbed my girlfriend's wrist. She immediately gave me a thankful look. "Sorry girls, but we're going to class"

"Thank you, they were giving me a headache" Christine said the moment we were out of hearing range.

"I thought they might. But hey, you'll probably get a bigger one from your dad" I said and she groaned.

"Don't remind me" She groaned and together we made our way into the school.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it and that you'll review :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Christine's Pov**

As I went to my locker to retrieve my bag I was really worried about tonight. Today was Thursday the 25th of May, meaning next week was the last week of school. It also meant that on Saturday we were having our spring fling and I wanted to go with Michael, which meant I was trying to decide whether or not to tell my parents. I mean I was going shopping tomorrow for a dress, even though that was really late, which was sure to bring up some questions. What worried me tonight though was the fact that my dad was holding a barbeque and _all_ my friends were invited. The other reason we _had _to tell them was because we were all heading to Paris when summer break hit for _three entire weeks._ Michael and I couldn't pretend we weren't dating for that long, definitely since both of our families were going to be there.

"Are you stressing about the barbeque again?" Michael asked as he leant against the locker beside mine, scaring the hell out of me as he did.

"Yes I am. I mean I know I have to tell them, but what if one of the guys accidentally says something and my dad hears" I said. I really didn't want that happening, because then we were dead. I trusted my friends, but James elder brother Chase, who was a junior, had come back from Chicago last week after being gone for two entire months and I wasn't sure if they knew to be quite about it.

"Don't worry. They all know to shut up and be quite about us and I gave Chase and James the 411 the moment they got back. They both understand and since we've kept James's secret he's willing to keep ours." Michael said and I smiled. James secret was that he was gay. None of really cared though because he was our friends and we loved him, but he was still shy about it and wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet.

"Then I guess we better get going." I said as I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. Michael wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we made our way through the school. We had been dating for a bit now and nearly everyone at this school knew it. Still, it was still a little weird classing him as my boyfriend because he had just been m

y best friend for a little over sixteen years. He was my boyfriend now though, except we hadn't been on a date because we had been too afraid of being caught. We made our way to his car and climbed in, then we started straight toward my house because we wanted to be there before our friends who had all gone home to get changed. Except for Ford, he had gone home to get Lana.

X

We got to my house easily enough went straight inside. Arastoo, Cam, Nolan, Sweets, Jessica, Jamie, Karen, Hodgins, Angela and Katherine were already there and I could hear the twins Jamie and Karen playing with Gretzky out the back. I made my way up to my room though and quickly changed into a yellow and white sun dress that tied up around my neck. I hadn't planned on changing, but since my jeans had grass stains on them I felt the need to. I slipped on my sandals and then I made my way to the laundry, where I dumped them in the washing basket.

"Well don't you look beautiful" Michael said as I walked into the lounge room. "Still, I think you look hotter in jeans and shorts"

"I guess it's too bad that I don't really care" I said and took in a sharp breath, kinda like I had hit him, but then he smiled and grabbed my arm.

"Ouch, now that hurt." He said with a smirk and he pulled me toward him, kissing me as he did. I laughed and kissed him back, until I heard the back door open and we jumped away from each other just in time. Hodgins walked in and I tried not to look guilty.

"Hey you guys, shouldn't you be outside?" Hodgins asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Michael asked and Hodgins chuckled. I had to admit I was glad he hadn't caught us kissing, because that was just going to make things worse.

"Booth asked me to bring the meat out, but since you guys are here why don't you help me. It will save me two more trips" He said and Michael and I nodded.

"Sure Hodgins, I mean this is my house" I said and I grabbed one of the trays. Tonight was going to be interesting, definitely since a few of our friends parents were coming to. What was worse was the fact that Parker was going to be here tonight with his girlfriend. I mean Grandpa Max was too, but he knew better not to say anything and he liked Michael.

We went out the back and I saw the younger kids playing on the swing and slide set that I used to play in. They weren't in my tree house though because they knew that was where Michael and I went when we wanted to be alone or spend time with our friends.

"Dad, isn't three trays stacked chock full of meat a bit too much. Plus you have three salads and a stack of junk food" I asked as I placed my tray of meat on the table beside the barbeque, followed by Michael and Hodgins.

"Usually, but with the way Michael, Parker and the other boys eat its necessary. Plus there are going to be quite a few people here tonight Christine" He said and I smiled.

"I know, but still I wouldn't want your heart to give out because you have to slave away all night" I said with a smirk and I dodged back as he tried to grab me. "Ha ha, to slow old man" I teased.

"I'll show you old man" He said and I turned and started running as he began to chase after me, causing the other to laugh because of the hilarity. I ran around the back yard and smiled at the kids as I did.

"Hey, how about we play a game of tag and the old F.B.I agent behind me is it?" I asked and they all cheered. Dad was certainly going to get a work out tonight, but he knew better than to mess with the four kids in our backyard.

X

The game of chase ended ten minutes later when I lost track of my dad and he grabbed me from behind, causing me to squeal in shock.

"Not to bad for an old guy huh" He said as he hugged and I laughed.

"No, not bad at all. Now I have to go grab Michael's and I's surprise for our friends" I said to dad and he smirked as he let go of me. I ran across the yard to the back door. I ducked in, grabbed the two water guns that could shoot three liters of water each because that's how much the canisters on the back could hold. I also grabbed the bag full of water bombs and then I made my way back out to Michael and handed him his.

"Let's go" He said and we ran over to my tree house, climbing up. I got onto the small balcony and then I went into small house. We both went to the windows and watched us our friends arrived with their parents. We'd have to make sure we missed the parents. I saw dad put out the other guns since we wanted a full on water fight and watched as the others moved to the other side of the yard. The parents came through first and then when the others came I popped into view.

"Hey guys" I shouted and they looked up, which was a big mistake. I had perfect aim. I fired at the girls and they all shrieked, except for Layla who saw the guns and went for one with the boys who were getting shot at. Lana ran out of the way, squealing as she went over to Katherine.

"You two are so dead" Stacey yelled and I picked up a water bomb, throwing it right at her the moment she turned to face the other way. "Who threw that?" She demanded as she turned back to face me, making me squirt her again.

"Who do you think" I called with a smirk and that's when I was squirted in the face by Ford, who ended up getting a water bomb in the face courtesy of my lovely boyfriend Michael.

"Dude, you really shouldn't have done that" Ford yelled and he headed for the stairs of my tree house. I grabbed three water bombs, dumped my gun and went to the stairs, dropping them all on Ford with made him fall off. I was really glad my dad was recording all this.

"Okay, you've initiated an all out war now Christine." Ford shouted and I knew he was right.

X

By the time our water fight ended it was an hour later and we were all practically soaked, mainly due to the fact that my dad had pulled a sneak attack and had come after all of us with a hose, a hose which I had fought him for, meaning we were both soaked by the end. Funnily enough Parker was too because the moment he had turned up I had been standing on the back veranda and had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over his overprotective ass. We were all going to dry of course, since the hot sun was still out and there was still a good breeze, plus we had towels, but we had all had fun and that was all that mattered. Even the younger kids had joined in. I had to admit Nolan was a little monster when he had a water gun in his hands.

"Okay kids, foods ready" Dad called and I watched as all five teenage boys fought to get there first, which meant us girls just walked past them as we shook our heads.

"Boys can be complete idiots sometimes" Layla said as she grabbed a plate and I smiled as I started putting food onto mine and grabbed a second one for Michael, filling it up with more food than my plate.

"Tell me about it" I said and I carried our plates over to the pully system dad helped build so we could get things up top easier, otherwise you couldn't get things up into the tree house. "Michael, get over here and help or I'll dump the food over you" I shouted and he broke away from the pile of boys and came over to me.

"You didn't have to get me food" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well since you're a typical male I gathered you'd be in that dog pile for another half an hour, so I took some initiative to get you to stop being a testosterone filled male and come eat" I said and he looked down at me.

"What a nice opinion you have of me" He said sarcastically and I smirked at him.

"You're welcome, now I'll climb up while you pull the food up" I said and I left him. I climbed up the ladder and grabbed the tray of food and once he was up I gave him his plate.

We sat there eating I watched everyone talking and laughing down the bottom. As I did I thought about me and Michael and our new relationship. I knew I loved him, even if it was a little too early in life for that, so why was I _so _scared about telling our families. I mean okay, both my father and brother were _very _proud gun owners, but I loved Michael. Also if they tried to shoot him I'd beat the crap out of them. Plus no way in hell was I going to wait until I was twenty fricken two to have a boyfriend.

I felt bad though because I knew Michael wanted to tell everyone and yet I hadn't told him I was thinking about it. He was the perfect boyfriend though or at least that was my opinion and since I had never had a boyfriend before it was an inexperienced one, but still. He wasn't forcing me to tell them, which was exactly why I wanted to tell them.

"I can practically hear the cogs turning from here" Michael said and I turned to look at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I think it's time we tell our parents about us" I admitted and he gave me a shocked look.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this since I have been waiting for you to say that since we got together, but do you really think that this is the best time?" Michael asked and I sighed.

"Well at least this way they all know and we can get all the hassle out of the way" I said and he gave me a look that clearly meant he knew there was another reason. "_And_ if I don't do it know I will end up talking myself out of it"

"Are you sure you want to do this, because I can wait until you're ready. I don't want you to do this for me" He said and I smiled, then I looked down and noticed no one was watching us, so I quickly kissed him and then I pulled away before anyone who didn't know could see.

"Michael, it's because of that that I want to tell them. I love you and I don't want to hide that fact anymore." I said and he smirked at me.

"Then let's go" He said and he started to climb off the small balcony and down the ladder. We'd come back for the plates later. I followed him down and he looked away since I was wearing a dress. He helped me of the ladder and we walked over to everyone, hand in hand.

"It's about time you two joined us" Chase said and I rolled my eyes at him, but then I sighed.

"Yeah well, there's something Michael and I need to tell our parents" I said and I finally felt confident. One of the reasons being that neither dad nor Parker had their guns on them right now.

"What is it Christine?" Mom asked and I took in a deep breath. I could see Michael wanted to tell them, but I squeezed his hand because it was better if I did this.

"Our friends already know this, but you guys don't because I was afraid dad would shoot Michael. But anyway, Michael and I are… dating" I said and I saw rage flash through dads eyes, which made me so so glad he didn't have his gun.

"I knew it" Angela cried and she came over to me, hugging me then Michael. "I knew you two were dating to moment you started trying to avoid me"

"Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you two" Hodgins said and he hugged us, then we were faced with my dad.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dad asked and I admit that didn't please me.

"Dad, don't start anything" I warned and he shook his head.

"Don't worry" He said and then he grabbed Michael's shoulder and led him away. I went over and took a seat next to mom.

"Christine, does that mean when I walked in on you and Michael that day…" Parker started, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"NO, we were just mucking around Parker. Michael and I got together the Tuesday after we were poisoned" I said.

"Well we're happy for you and Michael Christine" Cam said and I looked over at dad.

"I just hope he is" I said and I saw my friends giving me a knowing look. They knew what I was afraid of.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's another lovely cliffhanger. I would really like all of you to review and tell me what you think Booth will talk to Michael about. I have to tell you though, it might not end the way you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Booth's Pov **

As I led Michael far enough away that no one could hear us, I'm not going to say that I wasn't tempted to shoot him. The temptation was definitely there, but I wasn't going to do it and there was only one reason I wasn't going to do that. It was the reason I had been trying to focus on work instead of accepting Christine was growing up.

I had tried not to see it for the last few months, but the truth had been staring me in the face the entire time, yet Christine had only proved my theory today when she had warned me not to start anything. Christine was falling in love with Michael and I knew she would probably kill me if I tried to stop her from being with him. I didn't want to think about my daughter being with anyone, but if it had to anyone I was, in a way, glad that it was Michael. I liked the kid, but things had just changed.

"Booth, I know you're probably angry about this but I care about Christine and I'm not going to hurt her." Michael said and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Despite what you and Christine obviously think Michael, I'm not angry about this. I'm not saying I'm happy that my daughter is now dating someone, but if she has to date anyone I can't complain that it's you. You're not a bad kid, but things have changed now and you better understand that." I said and he looked confused.

"Would you be angry if I told you we've been dating since the Tuesday after we were both poisoned?" Michael asked and I had to admit that did make me a little angry because it meant Christine had been lying to me for weeks, but then again I couldn't blame Christine either. I had made it clear I didn't want her dating _anyone _for a long time and last time someone had asked her on a date I had threatened to shoot them.

"Yes I am angry about that, but since I threatened the last person who tried to go out with Christine I can't blame her for not wanting to tell me right away. Still, the same threat applies to you Michael. If you hurt her or break her heart I will shoot you, and remember a sniper like me can always hit his target." I said and he nodded.

"I never doubted that for a second Booth, but I guess I should make sure it's okay with you that I take Christine to the spring fling this weekend." Michael said and I nodded. He didn't need to ask me out of principle, but I had to admire that he cared enough about my opinion that he did ask me. Angela and Hodgins had raised him right.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I have no problem with this. But be warned, I never want to catch you with her in _that _way, because if I do I _will_ shoot you." I said and I knew he understood.

"Trust me, I'm not even thinking about that." He said and I patted him on the shoulder. Maybe I could start liking this boy again, even if that meant I had to accept the fact that he was my sixteen year old daughter's boyfriend.

"Then I guess I can deal with this whole situation, at least in part." I said and then I noticed the nervous look on Christine's face. "I think my daughter thinks I'm still going to shoot you."

"That or she thinks Parker is" Michael said and I chuckled. I should have known Parker was going to be just as protective of her as I was.

**Christine's Pov**

As I watched dad talking to Michael it looked like he was taking this surprisingly well. It did accrue to me that all this could just be wishful thinking and that he was going to go inside, grab his gun and then shoot Michael. I mean I prayed that didn't happen, but my dad was still a sniper.

"Booth seems to be taking this well" Cam said, which meant I wasn't imagining it obviously. Thank god. Maybe Michael wasn't going to end up getting shot.

"I have to agree. I thought he was going to shoot any boy that became Christine's boyfriend" Arastoo said, which was funny because I had thought that too, possibly a million times.

"Can I still shoot him for dating my sister?" Parker asked and I glared at him in anger. Oh I was so going to hit him if he said that again. He seemed to notice my glare and turned to look at me. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"I think that's kind of obvious Parker" I snapped.

"She is obviously upset that you asked if you could shoot Michael" Sweets said and I turned to look at him.

"No, I'm annoyed, not upset" I said and then I sighed. "It's not like I'm dating a gang member for God's sake. It's Michael, who most of you have known your whole lives."

"She's got a point. Also it's obvious that they do really care about each other people, I mean we all knew" Kate said and she motioned to all my friends from where she sat, wrapped in Darius's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked and I looked at her.

"You have no poker face mom and I knew you'd be fine with Michael and I dating, which meant you'd forget dad might not be and tell him before I could." I said and then I stood up as dad and Michael came back. "Should I be worried that you're going to get shot?" I asked.

"Only if I break your heart, which I won't" Michael said as he came to my side and I looked at dad in shock.

"Wait, you're not angry that I'm dating Michael?" I asked in shock. I had expected him to be pissed off or at least slightly angry about all this. Hello, it's why I hadn't told him.

"Of course I'm angry, but you're sixteen Christine and I can't expect you to not have a boyfriend. Besides, I like Michael, though not as much now, and he knows what's going to happen if he hurts you." Dad said and I was trying to decide whether he was lying or not. He wasn't from what I could tell, but still.

"So you're really okay with this?" I asked and he chuckled as he came over and hugged me.

"If you're happy then that's all I need to be okay with this. I love you sweetheart and you're happiness is all that matters to me." Dad said and I smiled as I hugged him tightly. It was as I slowly pulled away though that I smirked at him.

"Thanks dad, but when did you become so mushy?" I asked and he sighed.

"I guess that's what I get for having a daughter like you." He smiled and I smiled brightly.

"Well since we're getting this all out in the open, is there anything else you two are hiding?" Hodgins asked and I figured it was about time a told dad about my martial arts and all that fighting stuff.

"Yeah there is. Michael and I have been training to fight. We've been doing taekwondo, martial arts, boxing and so much more." I said and now I could tell my dad wasn't happy. Wait, so he was madder about this then he was about me dating Michael. Huh, I didn't see that one coming.

"Why don't all the kids head inside for now" Cam said and I nodded, grabbing Michael's hand as I did.

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go guys" I said and I dragged Michael along with me, our friends following close behind.

**Angela's Pov**

As I watched the kids retreat inside I could see Booth was a little mad, okay a lot mad. I on the other hand couldn't be happier. My son and Christine were dating and I was glad. They were good for each other.

"I can't believe she's been fighting" Booth grumbled as he sat down beside Bren.

"Dad, come on. She's the daughter of you and Bones, did you really think she _wasn't _going to learn how to protect herself so you don't have to do it all the time." Parker said and Booth grunted.

"You know between you and her I don't know who's going to give me the heart attack first" Booth said.

"Booth she's learning how to fight back, that's not a bad thing. In our line work there's always a chance our kids will be in danger. This way she can protect herself" Cam said and I saw Booth sigh. Obviously he knew this was a losing battle and honestly I didn't see the problem. I didn't want to think about Michael or Christine being in danger, but we lived in a dangerous world. If the kids could fight back, then that was a good thing.

**Christine's Pov**

Downstairs I could hear the others playing Mario Kart, while I was upstairs with Kate. I admit I had wanted to spend some alone time with Michael, but I figured my father wasn't going to like that and I was already afraid he was going to have an aneurysm with everything I had told him today. It had been hard to convince Anna, Stacey and Layla to stay downstairs, but Kate had basically given them the death stare and had told them to stay.

See just like Darius and Michael, Kate and I were best friends. We had known each other since the first day of Elementary school and had pretty much become close friends straight away. See despite the fact that her parents were rich she had gotten her aunty to enroll her into public school because she didn't want to go to privet school. I didn't like her parents one bit. They were snobby, self obsessed people who were too busy going on holidays to give a damn about what was happening in their daughter's life. That was why she was always having parties and I always went around there when my father was being a pain.

"I still can't believe you finally told him." Kate said from her place in my new computer chair, one that Parker had replaced after he had broken it. Kate was the only one who had known for sure that I had feelings for Michael, mainly because I had told her.

"Well technically he told me first when he kissed me" I said. I was lying across my bed on my stomach, smiling at her.

"You know it was about time. Darius and I were starting to think we were going to have to lock the two of you in a room and make you admit your feelings" Kate said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well I admitted it, now are we going shopping for dresses tomorrow or not?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course we're going shopping. I need to stun my boyfriend and you need to look drop dead gorgeous for your first date with Michael" She said and I smiled.

"That's true, but I have a feeling Angela and my mom, though mainly Angela, will be giving me a full blown makeover on Saturday" I said and Kate smiled.

"Well they'll be doing it at my house because I have made a plan. I'm booking a limo for us for because the others want to drive themselves. So it's going to pick up Darius and Michael from Michael's house and us from mine." Kate said. Huh, so Saturday was going to be one fun day.

"Okay, but I'll have to tell my parents. I'm actually looking forward to this dance because I get to go with the guy I love and my dad _isn't _going to kill him" I said and then I realized what I had said because Kate smiled and ran across the room, jumping onto me.

"Christine Booth, did you actually just say you love Michael?" Kate demanded in glee and I sighed.

"Yes I did Kate Madison, what of it?" I asked and she pushed me down.

"What of it! I told you the _moment _I realized I loved Darius and you're only telling me you love Michael _Now"_ She said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think it's weird. We're both sixteen and yet we're freely admitting that we're in love" I said and she shook her head.

"You can't determine when you're going to fall in love Christine. It happens when it happens and guess what, it's happened. You love Michael and I love Darius, though unlike us you haven't taken the next step because you just started dating" Kate said and I looked at her in confusion. Wait, what next step was she on about.

"What are you…?" I started, but then I realized _exactly _what she was talking about. "Oh my god, you and Darius slept together"

"Yes we did, not that my parents know or care" She said.

"Well you're obviously not daddies _little _girl anymore" I teased and she shoved my shoulder.

"Just wait until you and Michael take the next step. I plan on giving you just as much crap back" She said and I shrugged.

"Oh well. But still, does it really hurt. I'd ask my mom but I don't want an anthropological answer and if I ask my dad I'm pretty sure he'll have a heart attack" I said and she smiled.

"It hurts for a bit at the beginning, but afterwards it's the complete opposite of pain" Kate said and I nodded. See, she was the only one I would _ever _talk about this with because the others would just give me shit. "Now we better go make sure the boys aren't trying to kill each other" Kate said and I laughed as I climbed off my bed. Together we made our way out of my room so we could enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay guys, the next chapter is up. Thank you all for all the reviews, every single one of them has motivated me to keep writing. I also like hearing that you all like Christine's and Michael's romance because I have no personal experience in relationships myself. I just write what I think would be a good relationship.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked through the school I was arm in arm with Kate. Everyone was looking at us I envy, though I knew it was because of Kate. Everyone wanted to be her friend because she was rich, though she refused to be friends with anyone who only cared about her parent's wealth. Today we were going shopping for our spring fling dresses. Mom had given me her credit card so I didn't have to carry around a ton of cash.

We walked out to the car park and I saw Michael and Darius standing next to his Ute, which just so happened to be parked besides Kate's Volvo. Why she wanted a Volvo when she could have any car she wanted, I didn't know. Still, she did do a lot of shopping when the other girls asked her to go shopping with them.

"Hey, so are we heading to your house?" Michael asked the moment we reached them and he had me away from Kate.

"No, because I already told you that Kate and I are going shopping." I said. Seriously boys had a bad habit of forgetting things, definitely these two.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Darius complained and Kate laughed as she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Whatever boys normally do when their girlfriends go shopping." Kate said and then she went to her the driver's side door. "Come on Christine, you can make out with Michael later." Kate said and I rolled my eyes, but then I gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye" I said and then I raced around the front of Kate's car and climbed into the passenger's seat. I took my bag off and put my seatbelt on.

"Okay, so we'll drop past your house so you can change bags and then mine, then we'll head to the shops" Kate said and I smiled.

"Let's do it" I said and she smiled back at me as she started the car.

X

After an hour we finally made it to the mall, our handbags and purses by our sides. Kate drove into the car park and luckily she found a park that was right near the doors, meaning we wouldn't have to lug all our shopping through the car park, depending on what we brought anyway. I had a feeling she'd have more than me since I was only going to buy an outfit for the dance since mom was going to let me do a lot of shopping in Paris. I still couldn't believe I was going to Paris, or that I was going to spend three entire weeks there with my boyfriend might I add.

"You have to promise me that you'll bring me back something from Paris." Kate said as we walked into the mall and I smiled at her.

"Of course I will, we're best friends aren't we." I said and she smiled. "Okay, so what exactly are we doing here other than buying ourselves outfits for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I want to get a haircut and I also want to pick up some new outfits for my trip to Hawaii with Darius's family. Apparently he has a sister there and they're going to see her. They asked me to come so I'm going with them, but I don't have nearly enough bikinis and clothes for a two week trip there." Kate said and I laughed.

"You mean you don't have any bikinis that Darius hasn't already seen you in" I said and she shrugged with a smile. "What about your parents, won't they mind?"

"I don't really care, and beside's they're going to New York for five weeks. I've been there and I don't exactly want to be away from my boyfriend that long" She said, then she smiled brightly at me. "It's kinda cool though isn't it? We both get to go on holidays with our boyfriends. Granted you're family and his are going to be on yours and Darius's mom, dad and younger brother will be on ours, but still."

"Yeah, but my dad didn't know Michael and I were dating when he decided that we were going to go to Paris." I said and she smiled. Actually if dad had of known he would have been reluctant in offering them to come with us, maybe. He was actually taking the fact that Michael and I were dating better than I thought he was, or at least it seemed he was. He had only known for a day.

"That true. Still, make sure that you take lots of photos, put a lock on that bridge and kiss Michael on top of the Eiffel tower." She said and I raised my hand, saluting her.

"Yes ma'am" I said and she shoved my shoulder lightly, causing me to smirk at her. We made our way through the mall and into one of the clothing stores that Kate said was good. I really didn't care. We made our way over to where the dresses were and Kate immediately started going through them. I began going through them to and I was certain I'd find my dress before she found hers. Sometimes she was just too picky.

I began searching through another rack that was besides the one she was zooming through. I didn't want anything fabulous; I just wanted something that was simple, yet beautiful. I knew it'd probably take me ages to find something, but it actually only took me seconds to stumble upon a beautiful dress. I had moved to another rack and had found it hanging there. I took it out and looked at it with a smile. It was white, with a satin belt that tied in a bow at the back and had spaghetti straps. It also flowed above the knees and the top was heart shaped.

"Found one, I'm going to try it on" I announced and she smiled up at me, grabbing one of her own. It was silver and hand one shoulder.

"So have I. Look at our luck." She said and I smiled as we made our way towards the dressing rooms. We went in and I took off my shorts and green boob tube top, then I slid the dress on. I zipped up at the back so I couldn't zip it up, but I tied up the bow. It ended just above my knees and flowed out, while the top sat perfectly over my breasts. I stepped out and waited for Kate.

"Are you done in there yet?" I asked.

"Hold your horses woman, I'll be out in a second" She said and I rolled my eyes, but still I waited. It didn't take more then thirty seconds for her to finish getting dressed and she walked out, looking stunning in her dress. It was more stunning than mine, but I just wanted a simple dress. I could dress up all fancy when junior and senior prom comes. "You know despite the simple nature of your dress you look really hot." She said and I blushed.

"Speak for yourself Kate. Darius is going to be drooling all night long. I'll have to make sure I bring my camera." I said and we both burst into laughter.

"Please do, it'll be good blackmail. Now let's get changed so we can get the rest of our stuff, then we can go to that Royal Diner you're always telling me about" Kate said and I nodded, heading back into the changing room.

In the end we spent another two hours at the mall. I ended up buying the dress along with a pair of white heels with straps, a lily to pin in my hair, a white shawl and a small white shoulder bag, big enough to carry my phone and whatever else I needed. Kate ended up with her dress, silver heels, a silver shawl and some new jewelry and makeup. She also brought five new bikinis, one of them red and black, one purple, one deep green, one blue and a black one that has a buckle on the front. She also got a bunch of new dresses, tops, shorts and skirts, and a few surprises for Darius. She had also got her hair layered.

Now we were at the Royal Diner, waiting for our boyfriends to turn up. I had texted my parents and told them that I would be out with Kate, Michael and Darius for the night. They were going to the Founding Fathers with the others so I was in the clear. We were basically having a double date, which was going to end at Kate's house. Kate had brought the blue bikini for me apparently so we could swim in the pool. She had told the boys to bring their bathers. Her parents weren't home tonight so she basically said she could stay as long as we wanted to.

"So are you looking forward to going to Paris?" Kate asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I am. I've always wanted to go, but now that I'm dating Michael I have a feeling it will be more romantic there." I said and she smiled.

"Well make sure you have a nice going out dress if you go out to dinner" She said and I laughed.

"I plan on buying one the moment I get there. Now on another note, how exactly do you plan on getting the… surprises you brought Darius in the house without him seeing them?" I asked and she smiled.

"That's your job. I'll distract them while you get the… surprises up to my room and hide them in my wardrobe" She said and I smiled. She was sneaky.

"Okay, but how are you going to distract them" I asked and she laughed.

"Call of Duty of course" She said and I laughed. Of course she was going to let them shoot things.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked as he plopped down beside me and took a chip from my plate.

"Nothing" I said simply and Kate smiled. I on the other hand focused on eating my fish.

"So how did the dress shopping go?" Michael asked and I smiled.

"It went well, but you're not seeing until tomorrow when you two come to get us in the limo" I said and he sighed, but then he flagged down a waitress and he and Darius ordered.

"So what's our plan for tonight?" Darius asked and Kate smiled.

"Games, late night swimming and who knows what else." Kate said and I smiled. I knew for a fact that probably meant alcohol.

"Does that include skinny dipping?" Darius asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe once these two leave." She said seductively and I made a vomiting noise along with Michael.

"Please, I'm trying to eat here." I complained and Darius smiled.

"Hey, you and Mikey boy will be doing that sort of stuff soon enough." Darius said and I blushed. Damn it, he just had to go and say that now didn't he.

"Probably, but we won't brag about it or talk about it in public." Michael said simply, not even seeming bothered by the comment. I guess he was used to it by now.

* * *

**Hey guys, just an update. I put a dress close to the one I image Christine wearing on my profile and I will do that with all her prom dresses and what not when the story gets to that point. Please review guys. Plus if anyone can tell me how to put it up so you guys can all see it please do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in quite a while and I'm really sorry for that, but I've been incredibly busy lately and have hardly had time to sit down let alone write. My mom's partner moved in and I had to help move him, so I've been exhausted to the point where I came down sick. Still, I have now gotten the new Chapter up and I hope you like it.**

**Also, just a point I thought I should make. The advents that happen in the end of season 9 of Bones did not happen in my story, only because the episode hadn't aired when I had started writing it to begin with.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov **

By the time we got to Kate's we were all in good moods. Kate, being a generous hostess, had called to others to see if they wanted to come too, but they were all busy doing their own things. Ford had to babysit Lana, which was making him very grumpy. We couldn't get a hold of Layla and Anna and Stacey were having a family get together.

We went inside Kate's house together, though it was more like a small mansion, and I quickly took the bags from her, winking at her as I did. She brushed her hair back, which looked good in its new style, and winked back.

"Okay boys, I got the new Call of Duty game." She announced and the boys took off, while I took off up the stairs. Kate's house was pretty big, but it wasn't overwhelming. I ran to her room, which was like twice the size of mine, and went to her walk in wardrobe. I ducked in and placed the bags in the corner, then I ran back out and shut it behind me.

By the time I got downstairs the boys hadn't even noticed I had left. Seriously, sometimes they could get so engrossed in these games. Honestly they were all the same, just different maps and game plays. I didn't know much about video games because I wasn't into them much, even though I was good at sniping on Call of Duty. Michael, Ford and Darius hated it when I played because I always got them before they could get me.

"Did they even notice I left?" I asked Kate in clarification as I reached the kitchen and she shook her head as she grabbed beer out of the fringe.

"Nope, not once. They're too busy with their game, but that means once we give our boyfriends beer and chips they'll be too occupied to notice us, which means we can go get changed and surprise them." She said and I shook my head as I grabbed the drinks.

"You know my parents are seriously going to ground me if they ever find out that I've been drinking, definitely on a school night, even though it's Friday" I said and she laughed.

"It's nothing they didn't do in high school." Kate said and I knew that was true, but still I'd be grounded. Then again they hadn't realized after homecoming this year, so maybe they would never find out.

"Here you go boys." I said and I handed them both a beer, which made them pause there game.

"Thanks Chris" Michael said and he took his from me while Kate placed down the chips. I smiled and took mine from Kate, only to open in and take a drink of it.

"So who's winning?" Kate asked as she sat on the arm rest of the couch Darius was sitting on and I saw an unpleasant look on Darius's face.

"Michael, the smartass" He grumbled and I laughed, causing him to glare at me which only made Kate laugh.

"Yep, so can I go back to shooting him now?" Michael asked and I shrugged, because boy was he going to be distracted when I came back down stairs, or at least I hoped that's what happened.

"Sure, go ahead" I said and he un-paused the game, instantly shooting Darius and killing his character.

"Oh come on!" Darius shouted and Kate and I shook our heads. Boys! She then motioned me to follow her with her head and got up, drink in hand. I got up too with my own drink and followed her towards the stairs, leaving our completely oblivious boyfriends behind. Michael may be a genius, but sometimes he was just as oblivious as the rest of the male race. The day I drew on his face with a marker while he was sleeping was proof of that.

Kate and I made our way up stairs and went into her room. I was looking forward to giving a shock, that was for sure. We went into her wardrobe and she went to the shopping bags, then the moment she found the bikini she had brought for me she threw it at me.

"Go get changed so we can try to get our boyfriends away from that game." She said and I smiled as I nodded. It was still so weird to think of Michael as my boyfriend, but I was beginning to get used to it.

**Michael's Pov**

As I used the controller to shoot Darius again I gave a cry of victory because I was kicking his ass. I was twenty kills ahead of him, thanks to Christine. I still had to try to beat her on this game though. Hang on, where was Christine, and Kate for that matter? I couldn't hear her and Kate talking and I couldn't see them anywhere. Damn, had I been so focused on the game that I hadn't noticed her leave?

"Hey, were did the girls go?" I asked Darius as I ran away from him on the game. I was usually observant, yet I hadn't seen my own girlfriend leave the room.

"Who knows? They're probably talking about us upstairs." Darius said. "Anyway, how's being out of the friend zone going?" He asked and I chuckled. Of course he'd ask me that.

"It's fine. Actually, it's pretty awesome, definitely now that her parents know because it means I don't have to pretend that I love her." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. Still, her dad's one scary dude, so what did he actually say to you? I had been waiting for him to shoot you." He asked and I shrugged. I had expected Booth to say what he had said to me, but I admit I hadn't expected him to be so calm about it. He had always been extremely protective of Christine.

"He threatened to shoot me if I hurt her. I had expected that, I mean he has a habit of using that threat." I said.

"Well good man, I'm happy for you. Plus I never wanted to see Christine end up with some dickhead that would treat her badly. I mean she's smart enough to know not to do that, but she's my girlfriend's best friend and she's yours too." He said and I smiled, but not because of what he had just said. I was smiling because I shot him right in the head and with that the game was over because our time had run out. "Oh come on!" He complained, throwing his controller on the seat.

"Dude, Christine taught me how to play. Don't expect to win anymore." I said cockily and he sighed as he leant back and took a swig of his beer. I grabbed mine and leant back as well.

"I can still beat you at football and don't you forget it." He commented and he took another long drink, but then he spat it out and stared wide eyed over my shoulder. What the hell had shocked him so bad?

"What is it?" I asked as I had a drink of my beer and turned around. The moment I saw what he had seen I spat out my drink as well. Standing there, in a blue bikini that matched her eyes, was Christine, and for once I actually checked out her body. I hadn't done it before because we were just friends back then, but now she was my girlfriend and I couldn't help but look.

God was she fucking beautiful. She had long toned legs that looked smooth and her torso was also toned from the years of training she had done. I also noticed that her breasts were pretty damn big, which I had never really noticed before today.

"Keep ogling my breasts Michael and I'm going to smack the shit out of you." She said to me as she placed her hands on her hips and I gulped. Yeah, when she made that threat I knew she really meant it.

Beside her was Kate, who looked just as good, not that I would say that because Darius would beat my head in if he knew I was even thinking it. I've seen him do it before, to none other than Ford actually.

** Christine's Pov**

The moment I threatened him Michael looked away from my breasts, probably knowing I meant it. Funny thing is, I hadn't. I had only said it to make it obvious that he was ogling. Kate had told me to do it and since she had a boyfriend, I knew I could trust her. Obviously she was right. Still, I couldn't help but blush when I had seen Michael's stunned look when he had seen me. This was still so knew for us.

"Babe, you look awesome." Darius said and Kate smiled as we both walked over to them with smiles on our faces. As I reached Michael I ran my hand over his shoulder gently.

"I know, now do me a favor and take these." She said, handing him our bottles of beer.

"Why?" He asked, but despite that he still took them from us.

"Because we can't do cannon balls into the pool with them" I said and with that both Kate and I bolted toward the doors. We ran into her backyard and once we reached the edge of the pool we jumped into the water together as we laughed, causing it to splash up into the air as we went under. The water swirled around my body as I used my feet to get my head above the water. My head broke the surface and I wiped the water out of my eyes to look at Kate. It was then though that the boys came out, placed out beers down, stripped out of their shirts and then they grinned at us.

"Cannonball!" They both shouted and they ran toward the water. Kate and I shrieked just before they jumped and as they hit the water a ton of it landed all over us, causing us to cough and splutter.

"You asses" I said as Michael's head popped out of the water and I smacked him, which just made him laugh at me.

"Aw, did the little girl get wet?" He mockingly asked and I tackled him back into the water, causing both Kate and Darius to laugh at us. I held him under for as long as I could, but then I pushed myself up and he followed.

"Seriously Christine, remind me never to piss you off" Darius said and I smiled at him.

"Nope, you'll have to remember yourself." I said and Kate laughed.

"Hey, lets have a battle. You guys want to try to take the title don't you?" Michael asked and both Kate and Darius smirked. Even I knew what the battle meant. It meant where the girls get up onto the guys shoulders and shove each other until one falls into the water.

"You're on lover boy." Darius said and I smiled at Michael as he sent a smirk in my direction. We always won when we did this. He leant down in the water and I put my legs over his shoulders as Kate did the same with Darius. Michael stood up and I let out a laugh, then I grabbed Kate's arms.

"I hope you like the water" I smirked and she gave reflected it. We would always be best friends, I knew that.

"I'll like it once I see you fall into it" She said and we started shoving each other. The boys laughed as we fought, but that laughing quickly ended when I quickly bet Kate. She shrieked and both her and Darius went back into the water. I laughed and looked down at Michael, who was laughing also, but our laughter ended when Darius popped out of the water and shoved us backwards, sending us both under the water.

X

An hour later we all sat in Kate's Spa, a new beer in all of our hands as we smiled at each other. Michael's arm was wrapped around my waist and Darius's was wrapped around Kate's.

"You know I can't imagine life without any of you guys. We're best friends and we better stay that way forever" Kate said and Darius held her closer.

"Don't worry babe, we're never going to stop being friends." Darius reassured her and I smiled at her.

"He's right Kate" I said and she smiled at me.

"That means we'll be there for all the big advents right. Each others weddings, the day we all have kids, all of it" Kate said and Michael held his drink up into the air.

"Friends forever" He announced and we all raised our beers, clinking them together as we repeated his words. We all took a drink out of our beers and I knew that we really would be friends forever. The only thing that could ever destroy this friendship was if one of us were to die, but I didn't see that happening for many years.

* * *

**Okay guys, I really hoped you liked it and I would love it if you reviewed. I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, the next chapter is up so I hope you like it. Also I would like to give a big thank you to all the reviewers who have given me reviews on this story. I really appreciate them and they are what compel me to keep writing, so thank you all and I hope you continue to read and review.**

* * *

**Christine's Pov**

Today was the day. Today I went on my first official date with Michael, which would be perfect if our parents weren't all coming to Kate's house to see me get ready and wait for Michael and Darius to arrive in the limo. Also it was more like a double date since we were going to the dace with Darius and Kate. Angela had personally designated herself as my make-up artist, though I had a feeling it was because she wanted to see her sons face when he saw me. It was a fact that she had always thought Michael and I should be together, even if she had never mentioned it. So that's where we were heading now, all of us. Mom and Dad were driving me in dad's SUV, which he still loved, and Angela, Hodgins and Katherine were following behind us in Angela's Minivan.

"So what did you kids get up to last night?" Dad asked as we neared Kate's house and I let out a small sigh, not loud enough for him to hear. He always asked me this yet he never thought I had done anything wrong, when really I had drunk alcohol last night and didn't tell him because I was a teenager and no teenager, no matter how smart or dumb, told their parents when they were doing something they legally shouldn't be doing. Trust me, I was the daughter of an F.B.I agent, I knew what was legal and illegal and drinking alcohol under the age of 21 was still illegal, even though nearly every teenager did. Still, he had asked me so many times that I just couldn't help myself; I had to tease him at least once.

"Smoked pot, took drugs. You know dad, just the usual." I said and he actually swerved, though he got back in the right lane quickly. I smiled to myself in the back seat because that was a better reaction than I had expected.

"Booth, drive straight." Mom said to him, though she didn't look too frazzled. She probably was but even now, after all these years; she was still able to hide her emotions when she didn't want anyone to see them. I knew how to do that too, mainly because I was her daughter.

"Christine, what did you just say? You're joking right?" Dad asked and I rolled my eyes. He could not take a joke, definitely when I joked about breaking the law. Still, he was such a kill joy sometimes. I mean I loved him and all but sometimes he contradicted himself. First he says he says he wants me to have a life full of experiences, adventures and love, then he tells me that he wants me to be careful, to never date anyone and to never do anything illegal. I mean he was so indecisive. He should make up his mind, he either wanted me to live life to its fullest or he wanted me to live a sheltered life so I was never in danger of anything except losing my sanity. Still, I loved him and he was a great father who always had my best interest in hand, even if I didn't agree with what he thought was in my best interest, and loved me dearly.

"Of course I'm joking dad. God, it's nice knowing you have such little trust in me and the others dad." I said and he looked at me via the rear view mirror.

"Of course I trust you, but you sort of took me by surprise kid. I didn't expect my own daughter to say that to me." He admitted and I laughed brightly.

"I only said it because you keep asking me the same stupid question every time I hang out with my friends without parental supervision" I said as we pulled up at Kate's and I took off my seatbelt quickly. I opened my door and climbed out, only to be faced with Hodgins, Angela and Katherine.

"What happened, we saw Booth swerve?" Hodgins asked and I shrugged.

"He has no sense of humor what's-so-ever." I said.

"Huh?" Katherine said and I just shook my head. I hadn't expected her to get it.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I just surprised him when I gave him a false answer to a question he keeps on asking me" I admitted and then I saw the front door of Kate's house open and I started over to her as she stepped out.

"Everything okay?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Yep, I just gave my dad a mini heart-attack. He asked me what we did last night and I said we smoked pot and took drugs and pretended that we did it all the time." I said and she burst into laughter to the point where she was nearly crying.

"My parents would have an aneurysm if I said something like that to them and they'd probably disown me. How you get away with things like that, I will never know." Kate said and I smiled as we walked into the house together, our arms looped together.

"I'm his little girl; he can't seem to stay mad at me. Plus I've never done anything bad so he trusts me completely" I said, but it was sort of a lie. I had done bad things; he just had never caught me doing them so he didn't know. I couldn't say that out loud though because mom, Angela and Katherine were following us and if they heard then I was in deep trouble and so was Michael. I noticed my dad and Hodgins were about to follow us too, but Kate stopped and turned to look at them.

"Sorry, girls only. You guys have to stay down here until the boys get here and we are done." Kate said and then she dragged me upstairs by my arm because apparently I couldn't just walk up there myself. She dragged me into her room and I saw my dress sitting on her bed, along with everything else I had brought yesterday. I have to admit I was a bit nervous about tonight, but I was looking forward to it. I didn't get why I was nervous though, I mean I had known Michael my entire life. We had basically shared a crib, which was why the thought of us being together was still a little weird.

**Michael's Pov**

As we arrived at Kate's in the limo I was nervous, extremely nervous. I mean I wasn't nervous about how I looked because mom had brought my clothes herself and had insisted that I wear them unless I wanted to be grounded, not that she really meant it, meaning I was now wearing black slacks, a crisp white dress shirt, a black tie and a black vest the hung open loosely. Darius however was in a black shirt and black slacks, while he had a silver tie around his neck because Kate had insisted apparently. I had never dressed this way except for Cam's and Arastoo's wedding and Sweet's and Jessica's, though that had been when I was still a kid.

We walked up the path and into Kate's house together, only to hear the girls laughing from upstairs and Booth and my dad sitting on the couch watching basketball. My guess was that Kate had forbidden them for entering her room while they were getting ready.

"Hey dad" I greeted and he smiled at me. I had the coolest dad ever, except of course when he started giving me dating advice, that's when he sometimes scared me. My dad was perfectly fine with me dating Christine, actually both he and mom couldn't be happier, but I could have gone without the "TALK" they had given me last night, which included a lot of things I had already known and had hoped they'd never say to me. I loved them, but I did not need to hear about things I wouldn't be doing with Christine for quite a while. Plus I had gotten told that I wasn't allowed to break her heart, because if I did I would be grounded till the day I die. They both loved Christine and if I hurt her, not that I ever had any intention of doing so, they wouldn't be happy. Actually if dad was still rich, which he wasn't anymore because of Pelant, he'd probably disown me for hurting her.

"Hey boys, you ready for tonight?" Booth asked. I knew he was doing his best to be okay with all this, even though a blind man could probably tell that he wasn't. I mean I could understand why he was being so protective. Anyone who dealt with the cases he had would be protective of their children.

"Mikey boy is nervous about his first date." Darius said and I turned to glare at him. He may be my best mate, but he needed to learn how to shut up.

"Do you know how to shut up?" I asked him as I punched him in the arm and he punched me back.

"Don't be upset, a lot of little boys get nervous on their first dates" He said and I groaned. He was a jerk, but then again it wasn't as if I wasn't nervous. Then again I had known Christine my whole life, so why the hell was I nervous. Yep, there I go, being an idiot again. I was over thinking this whole thing again when really there was nothing to worry about. We had been friends for life and I knew everything about her, so why the hell was I worrying about this.

"You know what, I'm not nervous about this because I know I won't screw this up for two reasons. One, I've known Christine my entire life and even though we're in a relationship now, we've been friends since we were babies. Two, Booth will probably shoot me if I do" I said and Darius laughed.

"It's about time you realized that dude" Darius said and I wanted to hit him again. Still, he was right. I had been a bit of an idiot lately and he had known right away why. I guess that's what you get for knowing someone for ten years. Still, he could just tell me that I'm being an idiot the moment I start to save me the trouble of figuring it out myself, but then again he wouldn't get the pleaser of watching me act and look like one.

"Michael, like I told you the other day, I don't like this much, but at least I know you'll take care of her. You have been since the two of you were kids" Booth said and I chuckled.

"No offense Booth, but Christine has never really needed to be protected. Also it was never me just protecting her in school; she saved me from a lot of beatings in school." I admitted, which probably wasn't a smart thing since my dad was in the room. Aw well, too late now. Still, despite how intelligent I was, I had been making a lot of stupid mistakes lately.

"Michael, what beatings are you talking about?" Dad asked and I knew I had to answer. "Also I'd tell me now before your mother comes down, otherwise she won't be happy and you know what happens when you lie to Angie." Well he had me there.

**Christine's Pov**

As I sat in front of Angela she added white eye-shadow to my eyelids. Kate was already dressed and ready, her make-up on and her hair trailing down her back in curls. My hair was in a ponytail that sat mainly on the low left side of my head, the white flower pinned to the tie. My eyelashes were thick and black and my lips were peach.

"Okay, we're all done" Angela said and I opened my eyes, then I turned to look at myself in the mirror and the girl I saw didn't look like me. I had always been beautiful I guess, but I had never looked like this.

"Christine, you look beautiful" Katherine said and I smiled at her as I gave her a hug. She was so adorable, even now that she was an eleven year old.

"She's always looked beautiful, she has Booth's and I's genes" Mom said and I shook my head, so did Angela and Kate. This was just typical mom and we had all gotten used to it.

"What I think she mean's Dr. Brennan is that Christine looks more beautiful. I however think she looks drop dead gorgeous" Kate said and I smiled brightly at her as I stood up. Mom came over to me and smiled down at me.

"I know and I have to say Michael is lucky to have to you" Mom said and I smiled at her.

"I think we're lucky to have each other" I admitted and it was true.

"Great, now that we have that sorted grab your purse and shawl so we can go give Michael a heart attack." Kate said and I smiled at her. I ran over to her bed and grabbed my stuff, then together we left the room. We headed down the stairs and instantly as we reached the bottom the boys turned to look at us. Darius instantly smiled when he saw how hot Kate looked and Michael had a smile on his face. I blushed, since I still wasn't quite use to this sort of attention from him, and made my way over to him.

"You look beautiful Christine" He said and I blushed again, but then I moved forward and kissed him. It was the first time I hadn't had to get onto my toes to kiss him and I had to admit I liked it. It was then though that someone cleared their throat and I suddenly remembered that my father was here. Whoops, he wasn't going to be thrilled. I pulled away from Michael and did my best to avoid my father's gaze.

"Hey kids, why don't we take these photos so you guys can get going. Who has the camera?" Hodgins asked and I opened my purse, pulling out my camera and handing it to Angela since she was the best photograph. She took the photos at the crime scenes all the time.

Kate and Darius stood together and Angela snapped a photo, then Michael and I stood together, his arm wrapped around me. Angela snapped the photo and then Michael and I looked at each other, smiling as we did. Another flash went off and we both turned to look at Angela.

"I think the second one was better than the first" She admitted and I blushed slightly. "Okay kids, all together now for a group photo"

Kate and Darius came over and Kate stood right beside me, then the boys stood behind us and wrapped their arms around our shoulders. We all smiled and Angela snapped the photo. She smiled and came over to me, handing me the camera.

"Okay kids, it's time for you to get going. Just be good okay" She said and I saw an evil grin form on Darius's face. Oh god, what the hell was he about to say.

"Well I can't promise that and neither can Kate, but we'll try to make sure these two don't get up to anything… naughty" Darius said and my head snapped around to glare at him.

"Don't make me hit you" I snapped and he just burst into laughter, raising his hand to ruffle my hair. "Don't you dare mess my hair"

"You know you don't scare me Chris" He said as we got ready to leave and I smiled.

"Maybe not, but Kate sure does" I said and Kate came to my side, an evil smirk on her lips. He cringed and we both started laughing. Those two were as bad as each other and he had corrupted her, we all knew it.

We all left the house and while Michael and I said goodbye to our parents Kate locked the door. Once they were gone we climbed into the limo, which was definitely a new experience, and we started on our way to the dance.


	23. Chapter 23

**Christine's Pov**

By the time we got to school and to the gym the dance had already started. I could hear the music blaring from inside and saw the flowers and streamers decorating the entrance. I had to admit, the dance committee were really good at their jobs. Together we made our way toward the entrance of the gym and when I saw the inside my breath was taken away. There were flowers everywhere, the tables were decorated beautifully and on the stage was the seat for the May queen, who was Kate. She had been nominated this year, much to the distress of the head cheerleader.

Once we were inside to the point where I could look around properly I instantly noticed Ford and Stacey standing together. Stacey was wearing an emerald dress that wrapped around her neck and had silver beading down the side, while Ford was in a simple dress shirt and pants. Apparently he had bucked up the courage to ask her out and she had said yes in an instant. Layla was with her date, wearing a dark red dress. Anna was in a pink dress, not that I saw her with at date, and Chase and James were both dressed in blue dress shirts and black slacks. Chase's girlfriend was right by his side in a short blue dress, the same color as Chase's shirt, but James looked really lonely.

"Christine, Kate, you both look undeniably beautiful." James said as we reached him and I hugged him. I really hoped he found someone to be with, he deserved that.

"So do you James." I said and he smiled at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time I dance with my girlfriend." Michael said, coming up behind me. A slow song has started playing, a song called "A moment like this" by Leona Lewis. I turned to face him and saw he has his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I took it with a bright smile and let him lead me to the dance floor, then he wrapped his arm around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Remember when we went to Sweet's and Jessica's wedding. I was nine and you eight and we danced just like this, all though I sucked at dancing back then." He said and I laughed, smiling up at him.

"You kept stepping on my feet. It was so annoying and by the end of the night my feet were red and swollen. I remember getting so mad at you, but then you looked so pitiful that I let it go and took pity on you. I'm pretty sure that's why we both learnt how to dance" I said and he laughed.

"Well that's why I learnt to dance, you on the other hand have never needed any help with dancing." Michael said and I smiled at him, then I rested my head on his shoulder. It was really nice, being like this with him. When I was younger I had sometimes imagined what would happen if we got together, but when I did he would always end up doing something really irritating that day and I would get so pissed with him that those sorts of thoughts would almost immediately fly out the window. "Did you ever think we'd get together when you were young?" Michael asked, as though he was reading my thoughts. Seriously, how the hell did he do that?

"It crossed my mind once or twice, but in the end you'd do something so annoying that made me think you were so arrogant that I instantly thought it would never happen because you could be such a pain in my ass." I admitted and he chuckled, his eyes shining with humor.

"Nice to know what you think of me" He said, sounding a little offended, so I moved away from him slightly and looked him right in the eyes.

"Michael, we both know that you can be a real pain at times, like when you consistently change the password on my computer, but I wouldn't be with you if that's the only thing I thought" I admitted and he smiled, then he placed his lips softly against mine. He was an excellent kisser, though I don't know how since I had never seen him kiss anyone before. Maybe he practiced by kissing his pillow, or he could just have talent. Our kiss didn't last long and when he moved away enough to look at me I smiled. "So did you ever imagine us getting together when we were younger?"

"Quite a lot actually, though that was mainly because mom kept saying it would be so cute if we got together when we grew up. If I'm being truthful though, I only started taking notice of you as a girl instead of just my best friend when you turned fourteen, I mean how couldn't I with the way your body was changing in very _impressive_ ways" He said and I stamped my foot down on his. He just had to ruin the moment by saying that, didn't he. He really had been spending way too much time with Darius.

We danced through three whole songs after without being interrupted by our friends, which was actually a surprise, and I have to admit I was happy about that. It was our first date for gods sack and I wanted to enjoy it, which I really was. Then, of course, Kate appeared out of nowhere with a floral crown on her head and ripped me away from him.

"Sorry Michael, but now it's my turn to dance with her." Kate said, just as an upbeat song started playing. Michael raised his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" He said and he quickly left the dance floor. He knew not to mess with Kate, so he definitely wasn't going to fight her on this. Still, I was a little annoyed with her for interrupting our dancing.

"Why did you do that, I was enjoying dancing with him?" I asked and she shook her head, then she decided to completely ignore my question.

"Did you see Mariah's face while you were dancing with Michael? She was really pissed off." Kate said and I rolled my eyes. We all knew that Mariah had wanted Michael to be hers, but she was too late now. He was dating me now. Obviously though that didn't stop her from approaching _MY _boyfriend the moment he was off the dance floor with a predatory look in her eyes and a sultry smile on her face. If I sound a bit jealous that's because I am, but still I made my way over to them with Kate by my side.

"Hello Mariah" I said, taking Michael's hand in mine as I did.

"Hi Christine, I was just asking Michael if he wanted to dance with a real girl." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Really, I don't see one." I said, looking around, then I noticed her stink eye and looked back at her. "Oh, you mean you. I thought you were the biggest bitch on campus who had slept with nearly every guy in school." I said. I knew I was being a bitch, I can admit that, but it wasn't like I was lying. Her dress proved it, I mean if you could even call the scrap of she was wearing a dress. I wouldn't even call it a top.

"Huh, you're just jealous because I have a lot of guys who want me." She smirked and I laughed.

"Actually I'm not because I much prefer having only one guy who loves me for who I am instead of sleeping with a bunch of random guys who only want me for my body and know I'll sleep with them because I have no self-respect for myself." I said and she laughed, while the others behind us starting snickering.

"As if Michael could love a freak like you" She sneered and I admit I was slightly tempted to hit her. Obviously I was more like my mother than I had thought, though she had hit a mob boss.

"Actually I do love her Mariah and you know what, my girlfriend is not a freak. We both see dead bodies, so if you want to call her a freak then you should be calling me one two. Otherwise, go annoy some other guy, just make sure you pick someone who's dumb enough to dance with you" Michael said and everyone started laughing behind us, even I laughed despite the fact that I was smiling inside because he had just admitted that he loved me in front of everyone who was watching us.

"Huh, whatever. You'll realize what you're missing out on sooner or later Michael." She said and then she twitched away, making me cringe.

"Well she was fun." Ford said and they all started laughing, while Michael looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're jealous" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't get used to it." I said and you know what, after that the night was drama free.


	24. Chapter 24

**Christine's Pov**

As I walked into the FBI with the lunch I had brought for dad I felt sorry for him. On the Friday before the dance they had all gotten a case. It was a little boy that had been kidnapped; they had found his body in a park. He was only ten years old and his name was Charlie Parker. Dad was at a dead end and I knew he felt bad for not working on Saturday night when he had seen me off. After I had printed out the photos on Saturday night I had gone down stairs to see him looking at the case file. I knew what the case initialed so I had skipped out of school and decided to come here and help since mom was trying to find anymore evidence so they could find the killer. I knew dad wouldn't be too happy since it was Monday and we were leaving for France on Saturday, but as I saw it I wasn't going to be behind in my work if I missed a few hours of school. Besides, I wanted to help.

"Hey Christine, visiting your dad?" Agent McMurray asked as I got a visitors pass and I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured he was stressing out about this case and could use the help. Plus I figured he'd forget to eat." I said and he chuckled.

"Booth is the old dog around here now, but he still cares so much about his work that he's still a field agent" Agent McMurray said and I smiled.

"He does it for me." I said and I walked away toward my dad's office. It had been his office for so long that it was strange thinking that one day it wouldn't be his office anymore. I reached his office and of course he was looking down at the case file like he wanted to throw it out the window. I knocked on the door and he looked up in annoyance, until he realized it was me.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Dad asked and I smiled as I walked over to his desk and placed his lunch down.

"Well I figured you'd be here, trying to solve this case _without _eating, and figured I'd lend you a hand and bring you lunch." I said as I sat down in the spare chair and he sighed.

"What about school?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Dad it's the last week before summer, it's fair to say that they can't fail me. Besides, I think it would be better for me to help out here." I said and he sighed, rubbing his neck as he did.

"I don't think there's much we can do right now. I was going to go to the boy's house again and see if we could find any evidence of the kidnapping we may have missed, but you're mother is too busy." He said and I looked at him as I rolled my eyes. I swear he forgot I was just as smart as she was, and that I grew up around all this.

"Well why don't I come with you. I have a UV light and I can easily get gloves from here. Plus I know a thing or two about crime scenes" I offered.

"Normally I wouldn't agree to this, but let's go." He said and I smiled as I grabbed his food and followed after him. It was about time he stopped treating me like a little kid.

X

We arrived at the boy's parent's house about forty five minutes later, which meant dad had basically eaten while driving. The mother had apparently left a key for us so as we got to the front door dad grabbed it and opened the front door for me.

"I'm going to look around outside, you check inside." He said and I nodded.

"Got it" I confirmed and I headed inside, immediately going inside and up the stairs since that's where the boy had been taken from. I went into his bedroom and went over to the window first, which is when I found the first problem. The locks on these windows were a new kind they had brought out not long ago and not many people knew this but it was impossible to break through them from the outside, so how the hell had the kidnapper managed it. I unlocked it and leaned out, noticing dad looking around the backyard. I looked down at the outside wall, which was wood that was painted white and noticed that there were no scratches, even though there would have been if a ladder had been against it.

So far I couldn't figure out how a kidnapper had gotten in here, unless of course there had never been a kidnapper. I looked around the room and saw a ton of broken toys, which was what a kid did in a tantrum, not what a kidnapper did when they were taking a child.

I had a feeling I knew what had happened, but I couldn't be sure yet. I left the room and went into the bathroom. Immediately I went over to the cupboard and opened it. There were quite a few medicine bottles, but the first one I saw drew my attention. I grabbed it out and looked at the name. Lithium, a drug commonly used by people with Bipolar, and the medicine belonged to Karen Parker, Charlie Parker's mother.

Everything was falling into place now, but I had to be certain. I put the medicine back and made my way back out to the stairs. I grabbed out my UV light and turned it on, then I made my way down stairs. It was when I hit the bottom though that I found the blood, and the size of the mark on the wood told me what I needed to know, but it made me sick to the stomach. I turned off my light and put it back in my bag so in could go find my dad, but before I could I noticed a photo on the wall. It was of Charlie Parker and it was taken at the park he had been found in, even though the mother had claimed she had never taken him there.

"Christine, have you found anything?" Dad asked as he came in. I knew I should tell him I had, but I needed to be sure I was right.

"Dad, I need you to have Mrs. Parker brought into the FBI. I need to talk to her about something." I said and he looked confused.

"Why Christine, have you found something?" He asked and I nodded.

"I think so, but I need to speak to her first." I said.

**Booth's**** Pov**

"Booth, what's going on?" Bones asked as she came into the viewing room and I honestly wished I knew. Sweets was waiting in the room with Mrs. Parker, who looked distressed. I didn't know what Christine was doing, but I hoped she at least knew.

"Christine found something at the Parker's house, but she won't say what it was until she speaks to Mrs. Parker" I said and Bone's came to my side.

"That's impossible, I never miss things" She said, but then I watched as Christine entered the interrogation room.

"Sweet's, can you please leave?" Christine asked, though I don't know why.

"What's going on, why is a child here?" Mrs. Parker asked and honestly I was wondering why I was allowing this myself.

"Christine is the daughter of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and she is the one who has found some new information into your sons kidnapping and murder." Sweets explained, then he looked at Christine. "Why do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Can you just do as I asked Uncle Sweets, please?" She asked and he nodded. When she said Uncle Sweets we all knew it was important. He left and Christine sat down in the chair Sweet's had just left. "You have Bipolar, don't you Mrs. Parker?"

"She shouldn't be asking that, it's insensitive" Sweets said as he came into the room and I shook my head.

"Christine knows what she's doing, just let her do it." I said because Mrs. Parker looked offended by the question and someone who just lost their only son would not act like that.

"How is that any of your business or have anything to do with my son's death. I am leaving." She said offended and she started getting up, but she stopped when Christine spoke.

"I know what happened to Charlie and when I tell my parents they will too, so why don't you just tell me how it happened" Christine said and Mrs. Parker sat down as she tried to hide the guilt on her face. Christine did know what happened; now all she had to do was tell us and get Mrs. Parker to admit whatever it was.

"How would I know, he was kidnapped?" Mrs. Parker asked and Christine stayed calm as she watched her. Maybe she was more like me than I had realized.

"No, that's what you said happened because you couldn't face the guilt, but trust me, it's better if you tell me how it happened because no matter what you say I know what happened and I can prove it." Christine said and I watched and Mrs. Parker started crying.

"I didn't mean it, I promise I didn't." She cried and Christine nodded, taking Mrs. Parker's hand.

"I know you didn't, but you hadn't taken your medicine that day, had you?" Christine asked and Mrs. Parker shook her head. I now knew what had happened; Mrs. Parker had killed her son, but why.

"That morning, Charlie wanted to go out to the park but I wasn't feeling well so I told him I couldn't take him. He got angry and went to his room, then he started throwing all his toys and breaking everything. I went after him and told him to stop. He called me crazy and said he wished I wasn't his mother. I snapped and went after him, and before I knew it I hit him." Mrs. Parker cried and I looked at Sweets.

"So he wasn't kidnapped, he was killed by his mother. That's why she looked guilty when we first talked to her." Sweet's said and I nodded, then I looked back at Christine. I didn't know how she worked this all out, but she had.

"But he was near the stairs, so when you hit him and went back and fell down them. He died when his head hit the ground. You were in a state, you didn't know what to do, so instead of calling the police you took his body and buried it in his favorite park. You knew it was safe because your husband wasn't around enough to know you took Charlie there. It was an accident, but that doesn't change the fact that you killed your own son" Christine said and Mrs. Parker started crying harder. As she did Christine turned to face the glass and nodded for the other agents and they left the room. A second later they entered the interrogation room and Christine left, which meant Bones and I did too.

"Christine" I called once I was in the hall and she turned to face me. "How did you know?"

"There was no way a kidnapper could get into that room, so I put two and two together. The room was trashed by a kid obviously having a tantrum, I knew the mother had an illness though I didn't know what, I found a puddle of blood at the bottom of the stairs and I saw a photo of Charlie at that park even though she had said she had never taken him there. It was pretty obvious once I put all the pieces together" She admitted and I went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, I hope you know that" I said and she nodded.

"I know dad, I know" She said and I hugged her tighter.

**Christine's Pov**

"So you skipped school and ended up solving a child's murder" Michael said as we sat together in my bedroom and I nodded. I wasn't overly happy and in a way I did feel sorry for Karen Parker, but she could have just called the police and admitted what she had done.

"Apparently I'm more like my dad then I had thought" I said and he laughed.

"Oh don't tell me that, next you'll be trying to shoot me" He joked and I shoved his shoulder playfully. "Hey, you printed out the photo's" He said and he went over to my desk. Sitting there the photo of all of us together and the photo of Michael and I looking at each other.

"Yep, and the two that are just sitting there are for you." I said and he smiled at me, then he pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He knew I wasn't okay right now, he always knew when I wasn't okay.


End file.
